Crest Academy (discontinued)
by KingKatsu
Summary: Discontinued Version. Rewrite is already posted!
1. Prologue

sup, people? KingKatsu is finally back to posting after a rather long absence from it. i actually had the urge to try and write a SYOC for this fandom ever since i discovered the manga way back (when this fandom barely had any stories on this site) though enough of that.

i hope you people enjoy the prologue and will be interested in submitting a OC. the story is set in a fictional city somewhere in america and i apologize if it sounds a bit off or bad in certain areas (its my first attempt at writing in a really long time and i still need some time to get back into old form)

and for those asking me about Black Sakura and updates for it i sadly have mildly bad news. there are about 20-30% of a chapter written but i'm not sure when i can continue with it since my co-writer/beta clairvoyage will be busy for a indefinite time and i reinjured my already recovering wrist recently (meaning i'll be rather slow when it comes to writting big texts)

the form and rules for this story are up on my profile for anybody interested in submitting. if you have questions feel free to PM me and i'll try to answer them

and a **huge thanks to** **TheAlmightyLump **for helping me out with this.

* * *

**Crest Haven **

He hid in the corner of the nightclub, trying to avoid attention as he searched through the crowd for an easy mark. The mask covering his face was uncomfortable and hot, but it made his criminal enterprises easier, and helped him avoid attention from the law. He waited a few more minutes, before spying a good mark, a younger girl in flashy and expensive clothing. His lip curled into a sadistic grin, and he made his way to the girl, the crowd to distracted by the flashing lights and loud music to notice his presence. He tapped on the girl's shoulder as he pulled down his mask, exhaling a breath right into her face as she turned around. The girl immediately stiffened, her eyes going wide in a panic as he looped his arm around her shoulder, dragging her towards the exit of the bar. This was the power of his quirk, Petrification Breath, which fit perfectly into his choice of business, robbery, kidnapping, blackmail and extortion. He finally made it to the exit, and pulled the girl out into the open, tugging her towards his car hidden in the darkness of the parking lot.

He dragged her by the arm, hellbent on taking her away. But he noticed somebody leaning against the hood of his car.

"Nice car. But I'm very certain that the young lady in your arms isn't exactly thrilled about a trip in the trunk, or even your company."

While the figure leaning against the car was covered head to toe in the black of night, his voice gave away that he wasn't much more than a teenager, though he clearly knew about the current situation and what would happen to the petrified girl.

The teen pushed himself off the hood of the car and walked towards the villain and his victim, not feeling threatened at all.

He stepped into the light, finally revealing more of his features.

He was a stocky boy, dressed into a black jacket with a skull on the back over a dark red t-shirt. He wore black baggy bondage pants and black-white shoes. The hood of his jacket was up, covering his face with a veil of darkness, and hiding his identity.

The kidnapper ripped his mask off, revealing a twisted smirk as he unleashed a pale green mist from his mouth and blew it towards the teenager.

The smirk on the kidnapper's face quickly turned into a mask of panic as the boy inhaled deep, sucking the hazardous cloud up like a vacuum cleaner. The teen grinned back with an evil glint in his eye.

"Nice try, but pretty lame. Even that ninety-year-old lady I met last week had better tricks, and she was nearly blind." He rolled his shoulders before pointing a finger forward. "And rule number one; always watch your back."

The now unmasked criminal raised a brow but before he could ask wrapped two familiar looking arms around his neck and an equally familiar voice whispered, "Do you still want to go through with your plans knowing that someone like me is around? Knowing that someone like me knows your face?"

The petrified girl didn't even flinch, only staring at her kidnapper who now had the upper half of the teenager growing from his lower back.

"W-W-What a-are you?" stammered the now terrified criminal. Both the torso on his back and the teen vanished in a puff of dark smoke.

"What am I?"

His head whipped back towards his car and the criminal felt his knees go weak when he saw the teen again where he had been before, on the hood of the vehicle with his arms crossed.

Dark purple smoke emerged from his body and spreading across the ground while he answered "No one important. Just a nightmare you'll never forget."

* * *

Grim walked down the street hands in his pockets.

There was nobody around at this time of night, though why should they? Everyone knew better than to lurk in this part of the city this late.

He stopped in front of a gigantic massive gate and stared at the name plate above which read 'Crest Academy'.

A big smile spread across his face while dark purple smoke began emanating from his body.


	2. Threats in the Dark

Grim wandered down the dimly lit road beside the campus of Crest Academy, smiling inwardly as he thought about the 'good deed' he had just done. While he appreciated the thanks from the people he saved, the look of terror that he gave the criminals was a reward unto itself.

As he walked, he heard the distant sound of police cars, sirens blaring into the night. Grim chuckled, 'that scumbag is gonna have a fun life in jail,' he thought to himself.

The police sirens grew louder, and the light began to illuminate the street Grim stood on. Before he knew what was happening, two police cars surrounded Grim. As the officers piled out, they drew their weapons and yelled: "Hands behind your head, you are under arrest!"

Grim rolled his eyes and seemingly complied by raising his hands before his right arm suddenly extended, grabbing onto the top of the wall behind him.

He gave a mock salute before his arm reverted to its original length, fast enough to catapult him over the wall.

He landed with a heavy thud on the other side of the wall, adjusting his jacket with a sly grin.

"Suckers," he chuckled as he thrust his hands deep into his pockets.

"That's not very heroic of you," replied a female voice to his right.

Before he could react began the ground around him distorting, rising up and ultimately trapping him in a giant earth ball.

* * *

Eliana Andino strolled through the dark corridors of the building, making her way to her destination, the only room in the building with lights still on.

She felt a little sorry for lying to the officers patrolling the front gate, but it was necessary for the greater good.

She brushed her long jet black curly hair over her shoulder and assumed an air of professionalism, as she threw open the door and stepped inside, shooting a frown at the stocky boy sitting with his feet up on the table, tinkering with the anti-quirk cuffs she had wrapped around his wrists.

"Grim Graves, you have an impressive rap sheet," she stated, as she opened a file and began to read aloud from it, "Fifteen counts of illegal quirk use, twenty counts of assault, thirteen counts of theft, close to fifty different accusations of vigilantism, and three counts of misdemeanour vandalism," she listed before returning her gaze to his face.

"Yeah yeah yeah, heard it all before," Grim scoffed, "How dare I, what was I thinking, how could I go after somebody like this, leave this stuff to the Pro's, yadda yadda, blah blah blah,". He ignored her expression as he threw the cuffs onto the table, putting the lock pick back underneath his beanie, "and its not stealing if its stolen property, its reclamation."

He threw an ID on the table, the small picture displacing a man with visibly rotten teeth, a broken nose and a mess of scars covering his face.

Eliana's eyes widened as she recognised the man's face. "How did you manage to find this man, he's wanted on countless instances of kidnapping and human trafficking, the police haven't caught hide nor hair of him in close to a year."

"Easy, I asked around," he shrugged, as he leaned further back in his chair "Neither the police nor the Pro's have any idea how, or where, to gather useful information. Then again, my 'contacts' hardly associate with heroes or the law."

"Did it ever occur to you that your contacts might be as bad as those criminals you go up against?" Eliana asked with a raised brow. Her comment earned an amused scoff from the teenager.

"Does it matter?" Grim chuckled, "I get my desired results, and I know of people neither the police nor the pro heroes have ever heard of before. And compared to those scumbags, a few street punks are nothing but a joke."

He stretched out in his chair, putting his now free hands behind the back of his head, "Trust me, nothing big goes on round here without me hearing about it."

* * *

Elliot stared up at the rundown apartment complex standing over him and his two colleagues.

"And he's really in there?", he asked, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck rise as a shiver ran down his spine.

"According to the witnesses, yes. And even if he's not, we still need to find him fast. The boss is getting angrier with each day. This is our best shot" replied his red-haired companion, who Elliot only knew as Rhys.

"Let's go already. This place…" his other colleague, Vincent began, but he was cut off mid-sentence by a man stumbling out the front door, screaming and shrieking in a loud and terrified tone as blood poured from a jagged, deep cut on his left shoulder.

Instead of seeking their help, the wounded man pushed past them, trying to get as far away from the building as he possibly could. "Demon!" he yelled as he ran, "Psychopath! CHAINSAW!".

"Alright, that confirms it. He's definitely inside. Let's just get him already," said Vincent while cracking the knuckles of his huge, meaty hands.

The other two followed closely behind as he walked up to the door and pushed it open.

Immediately all three recoiled clutching their stomachs, mouths and noses as a horrible smell permeated the air around them.

The walls were covered from top to bottom in gore, the floor decorated with arterial sprays, and the stench of vomit and blood clogged the air inside the building, warding off visitors with its horrific odour.

"T-T-Time to do our job" Rhys forced out as he held his breath to block the smell, his aura of confidence disappearing and showing clearly how disturbed by the inside of the building he was.

The three didn't bother looking through the building, instead choosing to follow the fresh trail of blood the injured man had coated the floor in as he made his escape, desperate to spend as little time in the building as they could.

They arrived at a door on the top floor of the complex, the smell of blood so thick it was almost visible around the gaps in the doorframe.

Before Elliot could say anything, Vincent suddenly raised his foot and slammed it into the doorframe, kicking the door in, not bothering to wait for any signal or order.

Right away, all three wished that Vincent hadn't done that, as a cruelly barbed harpoon raced through the doorway, narrowly missing the three men and punching a cannonball sized hole in the wall behind them. The harpoon stayed for a moment, then zipped back through the doorway, pulled by the thick steel cable attached to its base.

"Oi! Who told you to kick my target outta the way?" an obnoxiously loud voice growled from deep inside the dimly lit room.

Elliot looked down, noticing the bloodstained and severely injured man crushed underneath the door. Elliot recoiled in horror as he looked over the man, the blood covering him so thickly it was impossible to determine its source.

"Tempest sent us. He wants a meeting with you and Miss Fortune," explained Rhys trying not to shiver while looking into the room.

Elliot couldn't help but agree with him. At first glance, the inside looked perfectly fine. That was thanks to the darkness concealing the room's contents. But as the trio's eyes adjusted to the light conditions, they began to make out the bodies lining the inside of the room, and the thick coating of dried and fresh blood and gore that decorated the walls of the room.

More disturbing, however, was the figure crouching between the bodies. A wide, insane grin stretched across its face. The figure aimed its harpoon at Vincent as he entered the room.

"So, that little control freak wants a meeting. Why should I comply?" He huffed "Not that I don't owe him," He muttered quietly, then continued in an indignant tone "but why isn't he here to get me himself?" He suddenly jumped to his feet, revealing his height to be a towering seven feet tall.

"Seriously? We've spent months looking for you! The boss hasn't heard from you at all and now you expect him to show up in person! Be happy that he chose us three to find you at all" Vincent responded loudly in an annoyed tone.

"...Ohoho! So Tempest chose you three for me? That changes things of course." The harpoon wielding man chuckled while licking his lips.

Elliot threw a confused glance to Rhys who took several steps back. "We need to go. He is not sane enough to reason with. And Vince is making it worse with every second he tries talking to him."

The red-haired turned on his heel attempting to run, only managing a single step before the harpoon sailed once more through the door taking him off his feet and punching through his chest, before being pulled back to its owner. Buzz ripped the harpoon out of Rhys chest, who let out a loud shriek, that quickly turned into a dying gurgle, as the blood poured out of the fresh chest wound.

"Now," the mad man snickered, as he lifted the harpoon, "Tell Tempest, that he gets his wish but the next time he wants a meeting, he can arrange it with me himself". Elliot and Vincent backed away in horror, moving towards the door, but the harpoon interrupted them by whizzing through the air between their heads, "Now now," he giggled in a sickening tone, "Don't be so eager to leave. After all, it only takes one person to deliver a message."

Vincent and Elliot's eyes met, as realisation dawned on their faces. Vincent took off first, diving towards the door, and leaving Elliot in the dust, but the harpoon impaled him through the leg and began to pull him, kicking and screaming, back into the room.

"Tut tut," he exclaimed, as he burst out in laughter, "No one likes a greedy goose, do they?" he stared Elliot in the eyes "DO THEY?" he shrieked in a loud and shrill voice. Elliot shook his head, his knees quivering and threatening to drop him. "You win the prize," he said to Elliot, resuming his normal tone, "Now be on your way, I still have some things to… dismember."

Elliot took the chance and fled, thanking his lucky stars that he had been slightly slower off the mark. From the room behind him, the revving of a petrol engine and the buzz of a chainsaw echoed, as the crazed killer cackled madly, and Vincent screamed in terror.

* * *

Eliana opened the folder again, and pulled out a sheet of paper, handing it to Grim with a quiet sigh, "This should help with any legal issues that may result from your encounter with the police tonight," she stated, "But only for tonight, if the police catch you in the act again, I'm afraid the matter will be out of my hands."

"I won't be getting caught again," Grim said, as he took the sheet of paper and stood up, making his way to the door.

"The new school year starts in one week," Eliana warned, "If any more legal issues are coming up, I cannot, in good faith, offer you a position at the school, recommendation or not."

"Offer?" Grim muttered, as he opened the door, "I wouldn't call it offering when she begged you to let me in. And tell her if she wants to make anything up to me, she should mind her own business in the future."

Grim stepped out into the hallway, making his way towards the front entrance of the school, stopping every so often to inspect the tidy and neat classrooms that filled the building. By the time he made it out, dawn was breaking, the rising sun sending blinding rays of light shooting across the sky. Grim huffed, then tugged his hood over his head, setting off down the street, a pitch-black devils tail unwinding from around his waist, swaying from side to side as he walked.

* * *

alright! Chapter 1 is finally here people. the next chapter will introduce some of the students i accepted.

also a **big thanks to TheAlmightyLump for helping me write this while my wrist is still recovering**. i hope you readers enjoy it and leave a review or follow/favorite.

and here are once more the so far accepted OC's and also the things i would like to ban for current submissions:

1\. no more monster conjuring/summoning or demon/dark themed quirks

2\. no more black costumes!

3\. no more quirks that allow tool/weapon forming/generating (i can't have a cast full of 20 quirks that all do the same thing!)

4\. no more american or japanese students. this is supposed to be for students from all over the world

5\. not really a ban but please no more Emitter type quirks if possible (i still accept them but will be far more judgemental towards them compared to transformation or mutation types)

* * *

Males:

1\. Grim Graves, Quirk: Nightmare (KingKatsu)

2\. Kogane Kaneki, Quirk: Midas Touch (TheExhausted)

3\. Sirk Nardia, Quirk: Kinetic (TheAlmightyLump)

4\. Dakota Akecheta, Quirk: Arsenal (The Saiyan Sage)

5\. Hex Dreemurr, Quirk: Ghost Cat (BalancedHex1232)

6\. Harpakrut Pamon, Monster Generator (AnonymousAK)

7\. Jeffrey Mortimer, Quirk: Corvid (DarkJeneral)

8\. Aaron Odessa, Quirk: Electrokinesis (Spirytas)

9\. DeShawn Grey, Quirk: Obsidian (BeastMode40)

10\. Roman Hunter, Quirk: Black Light (ZeroTailedJinchuriki)

Females:

11\. Alicia Auguste, Quirk: Magnetism (ShugoYuuki123)

12\. Coral Torres, Quirk: Liquefy (KorianneAnders)

13\. Isabella Newtonia, Quirk: Gravity Vector Control (ManofPewter)

14\. Aya Sudo, Quirk: Vibration Control (Arrow-chan3)

15\. Loreley Morgan, Quirk: Twister (anonymica)

16\. Emma Dil Ozer, Quirk: Black Mamba (LunaRose2468)

17\. Lionora Florres, Quirk: Minotaur (Author-Hime)

18\. Miriam 'Marie' Javiniar, Quirk: Flora (Elements08)


	3. First day, first trial (part 1)

Grim crouched behind the car, the darkness of the early morning helping hide him from the prying eyes of the two men he was spying on. He knew they were cautious, to a paranoid degree, changing their meeting point every night. Unluckily for them, they hadn't been careful enough tonight, and Grim had managed to tail one of them to this meeting.

"Got the stuff?" one of them muttered, a shorter man with a bald head, and tattoos that seemed to writhe in the darkness.

"Not enough of it," the other man, a tall and thin man, wrapped in bandages, responded,

"They're not gonna like that," the shorter man warned, "we gave you enough for several batches!"

"Look," the taller one growled, "it's not as easy as we make it look, accidents happen."

"Making excuses?" another voice called, as a well-dressed man stepped into Grim's view, "I don't pay you to be incompetent."

Grim's eyes glinted, as the well-dressed man joined the two others. 'This sting just got a little bit better' he thought to himself, grinning with glee. He rolled his shoulders, preparing for a fight, then sprang into action. The alley was immediately filled with a dense cloud of dark purple smoke, obscuring vision; the only thing visible was a tall red-eyed silhouette systematically taking down each criminal with a single pounce. Before anyone knew it, the fight was over, the smoke returning to Grim as he stretched his shoulders, admiring his handiwork. He closed his eyes, smiling as he felt the warm rays of the sun on his face. 'Wait, sun?' he thought to himself, and opened his eyes to see the sun rising into the sky. "Shit!" he cursed, and then sprinted out of the alley, "I'm gonna be so late!"

* * *

Grim raced through the streets, skidding around corners and leaping over obstacles till he arrived at his location, the front gates of Crest Academy, already swarmed by students entering the campus. Grim didn't bother trying to push through, instead choosing to stretch his arms out, throwing them to the top of the walls of the campus, and pulling himself to the top, deftly avoiding the crowd at the gate.

His gaze wandered across the campus. Last time he had been here it was dark so he saw next to nothing but now from atop the wall he could see the vast school grounds that were visible to him.

A broad avenue lead from the front gates up to a second entrance marking the beginning of Crest Academies gigantic city like grounds.

"You're far too late to class to be sitting around up there," a voice called up from below the wall, and Grim glanced down to see a 6'2 tall, well-built man, with a toned physique and short brown hair, dressed into grey cargo pants and a grey shirt with elbow-length sleeves, ending in red cuffs. Most notable about him however were the pistons emerging from each elbow.

"I got held up," Grim replied in a snarky tone, "And you're one to talk, aren't you supposed to be in class too?"

"I was looking for a missing student," the man said, "You might have seen him, he's a bit short, likes to sulk in the dark, and needs a better excuse for his absence."

"And who the hell are you?" Grim responded annoyed, almost snarling.

"I'm your teacher," the man said, as he turned and walked away "Class, five minutes, or you get to participate in the year's first detention."

Grim huffed, but threw himself off the wall, rolling as he hit the ground, and jogged to catch up with the teacher as they approached the school grounds.

* * *

Grim silently made his way through the corridors of the school building, ignoring the glances other students gave him as he followed his teacher to class.

"Seems like I wouldn't have been alone in detention," Grim commented idly "Seems like half the schools not in class,"

"Each teacher chooses when their class starts," the teacher stated, "I just choose to start my class early,"

"Why?" Grim asked, his curiosity overcoming his animosity.

"More time to teach, and more time to learn," he explained, "I don't want to be rushed, and potentially miss out on something important."

Grim opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off as the teacher stopped outside a classroom door, throwing it open and strolling inside. The classroom was already full of students, some conversing amongst themselves, others reading books, checking phones, or waiting patiently for the class to start. The conversations died down as the teacher entered the room, and the students starred, either at the teacher, or Grim, who entered the room shortly after the teacher did, hands crossed behind the head and the only one not wearing the school uniform.

"Take a seat already," the teacher called, and Grim trotted over to the last seat left, the furthest left on the second to last row, right by the window. Behind him sat a boy around his height with long black hair, black furred cat ears, and a long furry tail. To his right was a taller boy with dark brown hair, cut short to his scalp, with a lithe build, his uniform shirt open to reveal a black shirt underneath. And in front of him a pale boy, with short black hair, and a network of faded scars across the belly of his forearms.

"Now class," the teacher continued, as he picked up a whiteboard marker, "My name is Mr Decker," he wrote it out on the board, his handwriting somewhat messy, but legible, "some of you may know me as Jackhammer. I am your homeroom teacher."

A murmur went through the class, some recognising him, others asking them questions about him. He waited for them to finish before continuing, "Now, normally this day would be an orientation day, you would all introduce yourselves to each other, be assigned your dorm room, and the classes would really begin tomorrow. But the principal has decided that training should start as early as possible, and I agree with her. So," he said, as he produced a stack of papers, "Collect your timetable and go to training ground Alpha!"

The teacher stood up, collecting a few items as he walked out of the classroom, idly waving as he left.

"Sir!" one student called, a tall girl with straight, shiny black hair that fell down her back, apart from a few strands over her left eye, "You haven't told us how to get to training ground Alpha!"

"Oh, don't worry," a boy with flowing black hair and tanned skin replied, as he flashed the girl a cheeky smile "I saw a map on my way in," the boy exclaimed, as he stood with a flourish "follow me, students!"

* * *

The boy led the students through the school hallways and out into the open air, revealing the large walled compounds that Grim assumed were the training grounds. The boy continued, following a long road towards the furthest compounds, the left one labelled with a large "A" in white paint. Mr Decker was already leaning against the entrance to a small building emerging from the side of the compound, along with a box on a stand, three pouches on a table, and a whiteboard. He pushed the door of the building open, and indicated inside

"Boys are on the left; girls are on the right. Your gym uniforms are inside," he stepped out of the way, "We'll get teams arranged, and I'll explain today's activity. as as soon as i announce your team i want you to go and change into your gym uniforms, understood?"

"Alright kiddos," Mr Decker began, as soon as all the students had answered him, "Today, we will be engaging in some four on four capture the flag, to test your abilities."

"Hang on," the boy with short brown hair that sat beside Grim in class interrupted, "I'm all for a bit of competition, but wasn't testing us the point of the entrance exam?"

"For the school, yes," Mr Decker continued, "but not for me. This game will test a few skills that were missed, namely teamwork and strategy." He looked Grim straight in the eye, "plus, two students got in on recommendation, so in my eyes you haven't all been tested yet."

"The rules are simple. Get the other teams Flag; bring it back to your base." He sketched a simple and cartoonish diagram to help explain, "The only other rules are," he wrote the rules as he spoke "Number one, at least one student must always be on defence and can't leave the base, except in order to recapture the flag. Number two, no capturing the flag if your flag has been taken. And rule number three, no injuring the other students."

Mr Decker stepped in between the box and the whiteboard, picking up a pen in his right hand, and reached into the box with his left. "Let's get started," He pulled a ball out of the box, and read the name out loud, "Grim Graves," he put the ball into the first pouch, wrote the name on the whiteboard, and pulled out another ball, "Jeffrey Mortimer," he repeated the action two more times, "Hex Dreemurr, and Sirk Nardia."

He headlined the four names as Team One, then repeated the process. "Kogane Kaneki, Aaron Odessa, Nicholas Jackson, and Lionora Flores." This group was headlined Team Two.

"Team one, stay here — team two, circle round to the other entrance. You have ten minutes to change and formulate plans and half an hour to capture the flag. Should no team win during that time it's extra homework for the entire first month." He flashed an evil grin as half the students gasped in shock. "Everyone else, follow me to the observation room for now."

He grabbed Grim by his hood giving him a stern look. "And no lone wolf stunts. Understood? We cannot test teamwork on a single student."

Grim crossed the hands behind his head while his tail unfurled from his waist. "Yeah, yeah. This isn't the first team I've worked with. So no worries. I'll behave" he turned away towards his team before whispering with a grin "for the first ten minutes at least."

The other students left, either following the teacher, or the path around the compound, till the only students left were Grim and his three teammates, who were getting ready to walk towards the locker room.

* * *

Grim pushed forward, walking into the changing room at the head of the other three students. The changing room was clean, and polished so brightly it shone in the light flowing in from the window. Grim made his way to the corner of the room, grabbing the green shirt, jacket and pair of pants from the neat stack that sat beneath a card with his name on it. He quickly started getting changed, taking care not to disrupt his beanie, while inspecting his teammates in the order Mr. Decker had called out their names.

His first teammate, Jeffrey, the boy pale boy who sat in front of him stood at a height of 5'10 possessing short, straight black hair, slanted black eyes. And while it was usually concealed behind baggy and loose clothing, Jeffrey sported a slim build of defined and toned muscle, a network of fades scars that crisscrossed the stark white belly of his forearms, two strange markings on his shoulder blades, and a simple tattoo of a raven on his right shoulder

Next his eyes wandered over to Hex, the cat boy sitting behind him, who was a pale-skinned boy, with a lean athletic runner's build. He stood at a height of 5'6, possessing shoulder-length wavy black hair with purple dyed streaks and bangs covering his left eye and

most notable black furred cat ears, a tail, and almond-shaped pale gray cat eyes,

His gaze finally fell on his last teammate, Sirk, the boy who sat to his right in class. Sirk had dark brown hair, cut down so close to the skull it didn't even shift in the wind. His eyes were narrow, and dark brown, just lighter than his hair colour. He was just barely 6 foot tall, with long legs and a lithe build, similar to a gymnast or martial artist. His skin was just on the paler side of tanned, and his face was marked with a faded scar, that ran diagonally from the left corner of his lower lip.

Grim finished changing quickly, leaving the jacket lying right where it was and got out of the room before anyone else, pulling his own jacket over the gym clothes. He stood in front of the entrance gates, patiently waiting for the other three students to emerge.

His tail swishing from side to side while he eyed the three who approached him shortly after. "Alright. Let's talk quirks here. The grounds are built like an industrial maze, a mess of pipes, tightly packed buildings, and all kinds of different sized chimneys. High mobility and swiftness are key, over offensive and defensive ability."

Grim extended his hand, letting a ball of dark purple smoke congeal in his palm. "My quirk is perfect for concealment and incapacitation, so I definitely won't guard the flag. What about you, Catboy?"

Grim raised a brow as Hex had suddenly vanished. Before anyone could answer, Grim's beanie started floating away, causing the teenager to quickly pull his hood up, while his hat landed on Jeffrey's head.

"What the hell!" Jeffrey, shrieked, and jerked his head away from the floating object, his nails lengthening to black talons as he retreated.

Hex reappeared beside where Jeffrey had just been standing, "Don't call me Catboy," he said with a growl

Grim ignored him and flashed a sinister smile as he eyed the pale teen. "Uhhhh… a bird type. Nice." He turned back to Hex raising a brow. "And what's your quirk? Hat theft?"

Hex's only response was to grin and toss the beanie back to its owner. As soon as his stolen belongings were returned, Grim turned to their fourth member with a slight scowl visible underneath the shadow cast by his headwear, trying to figure out his quirk.

"Don't bother," Sirk said in a level tone, "You can't tell from the outside, I'm not a mutant type person like you or cat boy."

Grim only shrugged in response

"Here's the plan," Grim said, pausing for a moment to make sure he had his teams attention. He took a deep breath, then began to explain his plan.

* * *

The four members of Team Two stood in a circle, outside the door to the compound. They were an odd bunch, a towering girl with long and curly dark brown hair, that hung down to her lower back, two large bull horns emerging from the sides of her head, and long bull legs that ended in cloven hooves. Beside her stood a boy with reddish orange hair, the sides cut short and the rest wrapped in a messy bun. Opposite him stood a black-haired Japanese boy in a medical mask, and beside him a boy with blonde hair that was parted over his left eye.

"So, we all agree on the plan?" Kogane, the dark-haired boy said, his voice muffled by his medical mask

"Yep!" Lionora, the tall girl exclaimed, her excitement clear in her voice, "Me and Nick will go after their flag, while you guys hang round base and make sure they don't steal anything!"

**Name: Lionora Flores**

**Quirk: Minotaur. she can pretty much do anything a minotaur can. This manifests as augmentation to her upper body strength, an increase in her stamina and having bull horns, ears and legs.**

Kogane sighed, and glanced at Nicholas, the blonde boy, "Make sure she stays on task, it's essential we come out as the victors here, a loss this early will impact our standing within the class."

"No worries mate," Nicholas said with a grin, "It'll be right as rain, you watch,"

The entrance to the compound swung open with a groan, and the four students raced inside, Kogane and Aaron, the redhead, taking up a defensive position, while Nicholas and Lionora took off down the winding streets, moving towards the enemy base.

Kogane took a deep breath, then turned to look at Aaron, "You ready to do this?" he asked

Aaron rolled his shoulders back, then flashed a grin at Kogane, "I was born ready, just you wait."

* * *

As soon as the gates were open, Jeffrey took flight, flying to the top of the surrounding buildings, as Hex raced up the wall of a building, Sirk and Grim calmly wandering in and standing patiently beside the flag. Hex poked his head out from the top of the building, saluting the duo below, before vanishing from sight as quickly as the two could blink. Grim turned to face Sirk, who seemed lost in thought,

"Keep your eyes open," He said, "We don't really know what their quirks are, where they'll be coming from, or how many of them are on the move,"

"This isn't my first street fight," Sirk dismissed, as he stretched his arms and legs "You do your job, and I'll do mine."

Grim chuckled darkly, "Oh, how cute, you really think you've been in a street fight before. Well, I wouldn't worry about me. I'd worry about the other team."

With those words he extended his arm, shooting off into the same direction as Jeffrey.

* * *

The students stood in the observation deck, staring at the multitude of screens, each one depicting a different student. Jackhammer, with his arms crossed, turned to the students.

"Alright students, what do you think? Which of the teams has the advantage so far, strategy wise?"

A girl raised her hand, the same girl that had called him out on not showing them the way to the training grounds.

"Alright Isabella, give us your opinion,"

"Team two! They put two people in charge of guarding and stayed together. The other group split up in different directions as soon as they entered, and only left one person on guard!" she answered a pleased expression on her face.

"Wrong," another female voice objected. Jackhammer turned to face the source of the voice, and finding himself facing a girl with mid-back length blonde hair and round blue eyes.

"Alright, Kacy. what is your opinion here," he asked, knowing the answer himself.

"The fact that the three took off so fast means they have a definite plan and trust each other not to mess it up. While The other team chose to go a safer route they still charged forward with brute force here, not really considering the other team's quirks and the fact that they don't even know their abilities yet." Kacy explained while looking at the monitor showing Grim extending and retracting his arms to move through the maze, closely trying to follow the flying Jeffrey.

Jackhammer's grin grew a bit. "Pretty much. They split up, but they took advantage of both Hex and Jeffrey, both of whom can easily observe the area, and the other students unimpeded, possibly gaining intel on their quirks before going for any kind of fight. Plus," He turned to face the screen again "They clearly had Hex take a detour while Grim tries to stay as close to Jeffrey as he possibly can. There's another part to their plan we have yet to see."

* * *

Grim shoot up to the top of a factory building, his arm retracting to its regular length. He glanced towards the sky, seeing Jeffrey get ready to land. The pale teen gently spiralled down to the ground, gently landing in front of Grim.

"Sooooo…...Ready to do this?" asked Grim clearly itching for some action.

Jeffrey only nodded in response taking a step away from him.

Grim grinned before dropping to one knee and placing his hand on the building. "I hope you're not a scaredy-cat, cause it's about to get dark."

He exhaled, a cloud of deep, dark purple smoke washing across the roof, and pouring down the sides of the building before vanishing again.

Grim remained like that for about half a minute, then he suddenly stood up again, nearly falling backwards while clutching the right side of his head. "About three buildings to the left and from there four buildings forward."

Jeffrey nodded and threw his wings out again. "You sure you'll be fine?" he asked while watching the slightly disoriented Grim who waved him off.

"Yeah, yeah. Just go and give me a minute. I'll be fine dealing with them. Hex is over there about three buildings diagonally from us." He pointed towards the direction while shaking his head and getting up on slightly wobbly legs.

* * *

"Come on. At this pace, time will run out before we can even reach their flag!" Lionora whined while stomping her hoofs.

"I know, but you saw that strange thing just now, right? Someone just covered the entire area with that smoke stuff. And I sure as hell have no intention of walking into whatever they've got planned, at least not without knowing what's happening" Nicholas replied while running his hand through his short blond hair.

"Aw, don't worry about it!" Lionora smiled "They don't know our quirks, but we know part of one of theirs! We have the upper hand here, as long as we're smart here."

Nicholas paused, then turned to face Lionora, "You know, you're right. That smoke's probably the source of their power, so as long as we avoid that, we can neutralise them, no risk to us."

"Exactly," Lionora confirmed, "Now hurry up, we don't have forever, and we still have to get the flag back to base once we're done."

Lionora and Nicholas started moving forward, but they were instantly surrounded by dark purple smoke that blotted the light out from the sky.

"Nice try, but this 'smoke' can't be avoided so long as I'm around." a cocky voice announced from high above them.

The two looked up towards a thick steel pipe, where Grim sat with his legs dangling down and even more smoke emanating off his body, his red eyes glinting in the darkness.

* * *

Sirk stared at the flag, examining it with a bored expression on his face. It was about 3 feet tall, with a red banner, held upright in a pipe embedded in the concrete of the street. He gave the tube a light kick, then turned to face the direction he assumed the other team would be coming from.

"Five minutes in, and nothing has happened yet," He muttered to himself, "And they said hero training would be challenging." He sat down, leaning against the flagpole, "I wonder if the other team's defence is as bored as I am. Probably not, knowing my luck, they're already fighting,"

* * *

"I would advise you to remain right where you are," said Grim, a wicked smile on his face as he tossed a ball of smoke from hand to hand, inspecting his two opponents.

Nicholas stood at 6'2 tall, with the muscular build of a trained athlete, his arms and legs corded with toned muscles. He had a skin tone that sat somewhere between white and tan, which made his green eyes stand out in stark contrast from his face. His hair was blonde, cut somewhat short and styled to part above his left eye and frame his face with short bangs

Lionora, on the other hand, had long, curly, dark brown hair that fell in gentle waves down to her lower middle back, while her skin was a warm hazelnut color that stretched pretty far across her immense muscle mass and frame. She stood at an even 6'0 tall with a large muscular build, her small-set, slanted and intense dark brown eyes only seeming to add to her already very brutish appearance.

Her most notable features however, were the bull ears that sat where human ears would have sat - and the set of off-white large bull horns that emerged from the sides of her head. If one got close, they could notice the multiple dark freckles across her body. Isabella's legs were also bull-like, covered in dark brown fur starting from the upper thigh and ending with black hoofs.

"As if" replied Nicholas, breaking Grim's focus as he clenching his fist and pulling back, as if to throw a punch at the distant figure. He swung forward, and his arm shot out, stretching beyond its regular length to reach their intended target.

**Name: Nicholas Jackson**

**Quirk: Pliability. He can convert the mass of his entire body into a highly malleable state at will. He can alter his form in a matter of seconds, often much less depending on the complexity of the shape, and revert to his normal shape within a similar time**

Grim yawned wide and only moved his head to the side, dodging the outstretched arm.

"Boring! Seen and used that move plenty of times myself" he said, before leaning back and falling off the pipe, dropping to the ground below. "Two on one then? It'll almost be like a fair fight for a change,"

"Don't take us that lightly" replied Nicholas throwing his arm out once more, this time with a slight curve, causing the arm to wrap around Grim, trapping him where he stood. He turned to Lionora. "Go! I'll hold him here" Nicholas shouted, then tensed his arm to apply pressure to Grim.

"Right!" Lionora replied, matching the volume of Nicholas's statement, before turning around, aiming to run down the alley.

Grim began emitting smoke again, this time gathering it in a giant orb above his head, before it shot towards the minotaur girl as she ran, splitting in two and taking on the shape of a humanoid bull and horse that grabbed the girl by the arms, holding her right where she was.

"May I introduce? Gozu and Mezu, the guardians of the underworld" Grim chuckled as his tail started twitching and flicking around behind him, as if it was wagging in excitement. "You should let go now; otherwise the next one might hurt a bit," he said, eyeing Nicholas.

When Nicholas instead chose to tighten his grip, Grim shrugged, and began inhaling his smoke. "I warned you." He opened his mouth, causing worm-like tendrils to shoot out, striking the rubber boy square in the torso and sending him tumbling backwards.

The grip around Grim loosened instantly, and he dusted himself off while sucking the dangling tendrils back into his mouth, letting them dissolve back into smoke in the process.

**Name: Grim Graves**

**Quirk: Nightmare. With the smoke his body emits, Grim can turn the world around him into a literal nightmare, and turn his dark imagination into reality, allowing him to call forth constructs and alter his body to his whim.**

"What the hell!" Nicholas yelled as he pushed himself back to his feet glaring at his opponent, "Tentacles, from your mouth? Those creatures from thin air? What are you?"

Grim bowed deeply and took off his beanie. "Just a nightmare," he answered, "But one you'll never forget."

This was the first time Nicholas got a look at Grim without the boy hiding behind his hood or beanie.

What he saw was a stocky boy standing at 5'4 tall, sporting intense round yellow eyes and short pitch black hair with blood red tips. Though his most notable traits had to be the two rather small red devil horns growing from his forehead, and the pitch black devil tail that swung from side to side behind him.

* * *

Jeffrey drifted down to a landing on the rooftop where Grim had told him Hex was.

**Name: Jeffrey Mortimer**

**Quirk: Corvid. It allows him to turn himself, or parts of himself, into a Raven. This also allows him to grow a pair of large black wings with a 15-foot wingspan **

He landed, glancing around to look for his teammate.

"Took your time," Hex spoke from behind him, causing Jeffrey to jump in surprise

"Don't sneak up on me," He hissed in anger.

"Then try moving faster, I've been waiting here for two minutes," Hex brushed past Jeffrey, and made his way to the edge of the rooftop. "They're one roof over, in a clear courtyard, two of them guarding the flag."

"Any idea what their quirks are? Or which one is the designated defender?"

"They're not exactly putting on a fireworks show," Hex scoffed, "They're just standing there,"

Jeffrey hummed, then joined Hex at the edge of the rooftop, "We should wait for Grim, it will be easier for me to distract them if I have some backup," he mused.

"He's taking to long, plus, as long as you're flying around, no-one will be looking at the flag." Hex crouched, his ears twitching "We can have this finished before they notice."

"Alright, if you're sure about this," Jeffrey extended his talons, crouching down for a takeoff. He turned to face Hex, "Need a lift?"

Hex scowled, "Nope," he replied, then winked out of sight.

Jeffrey sighed, throwing himself forward, latching onto an updraft of wind and spiralling into the sky.

* * *

Lionora raced through the maze of streets, closely pursued by the shadowy figures that dogged at her heels. She had tried everything she knew to lose them, but they were fast enough to keep pace with her, and didn't seem to tire or slow down. She raised her arm in front of her face, slamming through the door of one of the fake buildings, hoping to use it as a shortcut to the other team's base. She kept her arm up, and crashed through the backdoor of the building, exiting out into a short alley that led to the other team's base. She cheered to herself, but the sounds of her pursuers reminded her of the situation.

"Oh no," she said quietly to herself, as she realised that she was about to enter a three on one fight, with no backup coming her way. The enemy guard, a brown-haired boy, finally noticed her, and raced toward her, a determined look on his face.

Lionora steeled herself, then lowered her body, preparing to charge into the enemy guard, who did the same. The distance between them closed, till Lionora could see the whites of the boy's eyes. She shut her eyes, preparing for the impact, but when nothing came, she opened her eyes and looked behind her.

The brown-haired boy was holding her pursuers by their throats, lifting them into the air. He slammed their heads together, relaxing his grip as they dissolved into smoke and retreated through the house, quickly disappearing from sight.

"Sorry about that," the boy said, turning to face Lionora with a smile on his face, "I just didn't want any advantages during this fight, on either side." He strolled past Lionora, who stared in confusion, "I want a fair fight, it's always more challenging that way,"

"Why not just fight me, with those… things, helping you?"

Sirk smile dropped, and he slid into a defensive stance, "What's the point of winning if you had to cheat for it, that's just not right."

"Alright," Lionora said, as she prepared to fight, "But don't blame me if you lose, whoever you are."

"Sirk," he said, his smile returning, "You?"

"Lionora," She replied, smiling, before she charged at Sirk, baring her horns and bellowing a sort of war cry.

* * *

alright people. **once more** **a big thanks to TheAlmightyLump for helping me write this** and thats it for chapter two. this chapter we were introduced to the first batch of students, meet their class teacher (we will see more of him further down the line. for now i simply want to focus on the student intros first) and we started the first training session of the class. i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to follow, favorite and/or leave a review.

also tell me what you think of the introduced students so far (especially if it's your own so i know if i wrote them the right way or messed up at some point)

* * *

Characters introduced this chapter:

1\. Grim Graves, Quirk: Nightmare (KingKatsu)

2\. Sirk Nardia, Quirk: Kinetic (TheAlmightyLump)

3\. Hex Dreemurr, Quirk: Ghost Cat (BalancedHex1232)

4\. Jeffrey Mortimer, Quirk: Corvid (DarkJeneral)

5\. Nicholas Jackson, Quirk: Pliability (DadJokesAndPuns)

6\. Lionora Flores, Quirk: Minotaur (Author-Hime)

7\. Dax Decker, Quirk: Piston Arms (KingKatsu)

* * *

here is also one last time the full cast list, and yes there are two OC's of mine in the class the reason being that i for the last spot that was open i didn't find a OC i liked.

1\. Grim Graves, Quirk: Nightmare (KingKatsu)

2\. Kogane Kaneki, Quirk: Midas Touch (TheExhausted) X

3\. Sirk Nardia, Quirk: Kinetic (TheAlmightyLump) X

4\. Dakota Akecheta, Quirk: Arsenal (The Saiyan Sage) X

5\. Hex Dreemurr, Quirk: Ghost Cat (BalancedHex1232) X

6\. Harpakrut Pamon, Monster Generator (AnonymousAK) X

7\. Jeffrey Mortimer, Quirk: Corvid (DarkJeneral) X

8\. Aaron Odessa, Quirk: Electrokinesis (Spirytas) X

9\. DeShawn Grey, Quirk: Obsidian (BeastMode40)

10\. Roman Hunter, Quirk: Black Light (ZeroTailedJinchuriki) X

11\. Nicholas Jackson, Quirk: Pliability (DadJokesAndPuns) X

Females:

12\. Alicia Auguste, Quirk: Magnetism (ShugoYuuki123) x

13\. Coral Torres, Quirk: Liquefy (KorianneAnders) x

14\. Isabella Newtonia, Quirk: Gravity Vector Control (ManofPewter) x

15\. Aya Sudo, Quirk: Vibration Control (Arrow-chan3) x

16\. Loreley Morgan, Quirk: Twister (anonymica) x

17\. Emma Dil Ozer, Quirk: Black Mamba (LunaRose2468) X

18\. Lionora Flores, Quirk: Minotaur (Author-Hime) x

19\. Miriam 'Marie' Javiniar, Quirk: Flora (Elements08) x

20\. Kacy Levett, Quirk: Power Legs (KingKatsu)


	4. First day, first trial (part 2)

Nicholas charged Grim, his arms lengthening as he moved towards the other student. He whipped his arm forward, sending his arm speeding towards Grim in a wild haymaker. Grim ducked slightly, and took advantage of the opening, charging towards Nicholas, who was still recovering from his punch. He slammed his fist into his stomach, but his attack bounced off.

Nicholas laughed "Nice moves, but no punch is gonna take me down,"

Grim rolled backwards, staying out of range of kicks and quick punches from the other student, "Thanks for the advice," Grim replied, purple smoke emerging once again from his body, "I guess I won't be punching you anymore,"

The purple smoke spread across the floor, filling the space up to the knees of the two combatants, concealing their feet and shins, and clinging to their legs as they circled each other.

"I see your strategy," Nicholas claimed, "Fill the area with smoke, so you can attack from any direction,"

"Not quite," Grim smiled, as the smoke began towering behind him, "I just need a lot of space and smoke for this one,"

"Wha-" Nicholas began, before his mouth dried in horror. The smoke started to pull down, revealing the glistening bones of a towering skeleton's upper body, its rib cage wrapping around Grim like a protective shield. The bones clattered and ground together as the skeleton reached out to steady itself on the adjacent building. Nicholas spluttered, attempting to force the words out in a panic, as he backed away from the towering monstrosity.

"Like it?" Grim called out in a mocking tone, "this, is the Odokuro."

Nicholas tried to respond, but was distracted by a loud ringing noise in the background, seeming to occupy all the space around him

"Hear that? The tolling bells…" Grim said, as the Odokuro reached out with a skeletal hand, grabbing Nicholas in its giant grasp, "They mean, your time is up."

* * *

Jeffrey drifted over the enemy base, eyeing the two guards. He curved slightly, flying downwards into earshot, before stopping, and starting to hover, delicately flapping his wings to stay upright and afloat.

"Hey you!" he called down to them, trying to draw their attention. They turned to face him, looking up at the hovering figure in surprise, "Yeah, you two!" he continued, "what a bunch of losers you are! Getting stuck on defence! What, you couldn't jog across the city!" he taunted.

The reaction was immediate, the black haired boy shouted something that Jeffrey missed, and the reddish-orange haired boy, who threw his hand out, sending a bolt of lightning crackling across the sky, just missing Jeffrey's wing by a millimetre.

"Woah shit!" Jeffrey cursed, as he pulled his wings in and began to plummet, desperate to avoid any more lightning bolts from the redhead. He quickly looked around, trying to spot Hex, but he saw no signs or signals from his teammate. Jeffrey extended his wings just before he hit the ground, catching the wind that had just been flying past him and zooming past the two guards, ascending into the air.

Jeffrey gulped down his fear, then continued to taunt the other team, "Ha! Maybe it was a good idea to leave you on defence; you're such a bad shot, you'd probably hit your teammates!"

"Shut up!" The redhead yelled, "If you're so confident, stay still and get fried!"

Jeffrey smiled in relief. 'Thank god Grim's plan's still working," He thought to himself,

His thoughts were interrupted by the sensation of electricity coursing through his body, his muscles seizing and his wings locking up. He plummeted once again, this time crashing into the ground.

"Owwww," he groaned, as he rolled over onto his back, "My ribs,"

"Nice shot Aaron" The black haired boy commented,

"Just had to get him to stay still," the redhead answered, flexing his fingers, "One down," he sighed, "we'll deal with his teammates when they come to help him."

**Name: Aaron Odessa**

**Quirk: Electrokinesis. He is capable of expelling electricity from anywhere on his entire body. He can control where it goes, how it travels, and can pull electrical energy from the air.**

Aaron was a young man with deep blue eyes and reddish-orange hair with the sides and bottom of the back of his head in a buzz cut, while the rest was in a bun, with a few strands falling over his face. He had dark skin, marked with a shallow and faded scar over his left eye. He stood at 6'3, with a lean build.

* * *

Nick twisted in the skeletons grip, desperately striving to escape the situation he had found himself in.

"No point in struggling," Grim informed Nicholas, his twisted grin still present, "The Odokuro cannot be destroyed, and its grip is too strong to escape from. This fight is over. I suggest you surrender, befor-"

Grim suddenly cut off his tirade, the skeleton fading into smoke as he clutched the sides of his head, "Fuck!" he cursed, pain clear on his face, Nicholas dropped to the ground as the skeleton's hand dissolved, the smoke returning to Grim's body. He removed his hands from his head, turning to face Nicholas, "Well, it seems your teammate was worth more than I thought. She seems to have broken my constructs,"

"She's not the only one you underestimated," Nicholas replied, marching over too Grim with a determined expression. He grabbed Grim by the collar, and delivered a punch to his jaw, knocking him to the ground. He quickly looked around, racing off before Grim could recover.

* * *

Lionora charged Sirk, aiming to smash her shoulder into him. She intended to bowl him over and trample him underfoot, but Sirk stood firm as she collided with him, neither of them knocking each other over, but Lionora managed to push Sirk backwards,

"Impressive!" Sirk quipped, as he reached up and grabbed Lionora's arm, throwing her over his shoulder and into the ground, "I haven't been shoved like that in years,"

Lionora coughed as she hit the ground, but she quickly rolled over and pushed herself to her feet, charging at Sirk again. This time, she stopped before impact, and swung a fist downwards, aiming for Sirk's head. He raised an arm to block it, but the force of the strike pushed him down to one knee.

"Christ," he groaned, "You are probably the strongest person I have ever fought,"

He pushed himself back to his feet, lifting Lionora's fist as he stood.

"Sorry about this," he muttered, then lifted his leg, delivering a kick to Lionora's stomach that sent her tumbling backwards, like she'd been hit by a car. Lionora yelped as she fell, hitting the ground with a crash. She tensed up, waiting for a follow-up strike, but nothing came. Instead, Sirk stood over her, offering her a hand up.

"Sorry, that was my quirk," he apologised.

**Name: Sirk Nardia**

**Quirk: Energy Absorption. He can absorb any energy he is hit with, be it kinetic, electric or heat energy, and convert it into kinetic energy to be used by his own body, allowing him to hit harder, jump higher, and move faster.**

Lionora blinked in surprise at the offered hand, then grabbed it, yanking it towards her as she delivered a kick to Sirk's stomach, driving the air out of his lungs and knocking him onto his back. Sirk let out a grunt of surprise as he felt the hoof drive into his stomach, sucking in air as he slammed into the ground, alternating between groaning in pain and desperately trying to regain his breath.

"Sorry!" Lionora said with a smile, as she climbed to her feet, "But Kogane said we need to win this, so I gotta do this, for my team!"

"Owww," Sirk responded, rolling over to his side, "I can't feel my organs,"

Lionora skipped towards the flagpole, reaching out to grab it, before a loudspeaker crackled to life

"Attention everyone!" Jackhammer's voice sounded out from all around them, "Team two's flag has been taken, capturing team one's flag is hereby forbidden until recapture has occurred!"

"Darn," Lionora huffed, "So close."

* * *

Jeffrey spun to the left, narrowly avoiding a ball of electricity while desperately keeping hold of Hex's wrist, who clutched the stolen flag as if his life depended on it.

"Can't you fly any faster?" yelled the cat-eared as they dodged another lightning bolt.

"How about I drop you? That should make me faster!" Jeffrey retorted, in an irritated tone, this being the third time in a row Hex had complained about the speed, and the violent shocking he had received earlier wasn't making anything easier.

"...Good idea actually," Hex said, as he held the flag out with a grin, Jeffrey took hold of the flag in confusion, and Hex let go immediately.

"Are you completely ins…Nevermind!" He stopped himself from scolding Hex as the latter landed cat-like on one of the multitudes of thick steel pipes.

He flapped his wings, ready to shot towards their base when a pair of arms shoot out from below, one grabbing hold of his left ankle while the other arm started wrapping around his wing, sending him straight into the wall of a nearby building.

"Guess we underestimated you guys a bit," said Nicholas, who retracted his arms, as he approached Jeffrey, "Must be something in the water."

Jeffrey quickly jumped to his feet, ready to defend himself as he saw the other two approach them.

"We'll make this easy for you," Nicholas said, holding his hand out to Jeffrey, "Hand over the flag, and we'll let you, and your friend, walk away unharmed,"

"How do you know my friend's still here?" Jeffrey bluffed, "It's not like you can spot him," Jeffrey pointed a finger in a random direction, "I bet he's a mile off in that direction,"

"Why's he standing behind Kaneki then?" replied Aaron with a raised brow. "By the way. You chose the worst person as cover, Catboy."

Kogane spun around quickly, thrusting his arms outwards in an x-formation towards where he guessed the other student was hiding.

Hex flashed into sight, the panic seeming to take control of his quirk as Kogane reached out, touching the other student on the forearm. The effect was immediate, Hex's skin immediately coating itself in a sheen of gold, seizing up and stopping moving as the gold spread past his elbow, up to the shoulder and across his torso, freezing Hex in place as a gaudy extravagant statue, still wearing his gym uniform.

Kogan simply huffed behind his mask, turning back to their remaining opponent.

**Name: Kogane Kaneki**

**Quirk: Midas Touch. Anything he touches, be it living or not, turns to gold for a limited amount of time.**

Kogane was a fair-skinned Japanese boy, standing at 5'3, with a lithe build, packed with subtle muscle, built up over years of light exercise. He had medium length black hair, the top neatly combed back to expose his forehead, and the sides tucked behind his ears. His eyes were striking, with a pitch black iris, and pupils coloured with a mix between amber and gold.

Jeffrey stared in horror at his teammate, backing away from Kogane with a wide-eyed look, "wha-" he spluttered, "Ho-how did you see him?"

"Electricity," Aaron stated, a smile growing on his face, "The body produces electricity, I just looked for where unexplained energy was coming from. Think of it like sensing an aura, only its real, and not some horoscope tripe found in a trashy magazine."

Jeffrey swallowed, a lump forming in his throat. He was alone, in a three on one situation, with no signs that backup was coming. His only nearby ally was now a statue; his other partners were god knows where. He sighed to himself, could this day get any worse?

A loud stomping sound echoed from the building they stood on, growing louder and louder as they waited, till the door to the staircase that led up to the roof was smashed open, flying across the roof and tumbling down into the street below with a series of loud crashes. Lionora stepped out from the doorway, panting slightly as she walked towards her other teammates.

Jeffrey almost screamed in frustration, as he saw the new participant in the potential upcoming battle.

"Hey guys!" Lionora called, smiling at her teammates, "Sorry it took so long to get here, this place is such a maze!"

"Don't worry Lionora," Nicholas said, "Situations handled, we just need to get the flag back to our base and take out their guard once this one is down."

"Don't worry about that!" Lionora announced with glee, "I already took him down. He hit pretty hard, but I guess I just hit harder! And I was this close to their flag," the last part said with slight disappointment.

Aaron opened his mouth to respond, but he was cut off by a thin cloud of purple smoke, gliding across the rooftop from behind the group.

Nicholas groaned while a slight smile spread on Jeffrey's face as the smoke veil appeared and began circling them.

"That is not nice. Counting me out like that. Or do you think one hit is enough?"

They all threw their heads around, Grim's voice emanating from every point within the smokescreen, doubling over itself to create a hellish fake echo.

Aaron clenched his fist. "So what? It's still two versus four! We have…" he was cut off by a figure dropping to the ground between them and Jeffrey, revealing itself as Grim with his hood pulled up.

"Maybe count again? Cause I'm sure we have the higher number!" Grim pointed in an arc with his arm.

The other five paused for a second, processing what he meant, until the smoke started lighting up with countless pairs of glowing red eyes. As the veil cleared more, the eyes revealed themselves to belong to a literal army of Grim's, all waiting to jump into action.

"Holy fuck!" gasped Jeffrey seeing the sheer power hiding inside his shorter teammate, and why he had been recommended for the hero course.

"W-W-We are not afraid" stuttered Lionora, as her knees quivered in fright.

"Stay focused!" Nicholas called out, sinking into a defensive stance, "Keep your eyes on the real one!"

"And that would be?" every clone said in perfect synchronization, "For all you know I could be as far away as our base, or I could be right behind you!" taunted the Grim in front of them pulling his hood back, revealing that his eyes and mouth were held shut by black thread, sewn through his eyelids and lips. The other Grim's mimicked the action, revealing the same stitched shut face over and over, forming a sea of blank expressions and eerie silence.

"Psst," a voice hissed in Jeffrey's ear, and he instantly stiffened in place, expecting Grim to jump scare him only to see nothing but air behind him.

"Hex?" he whispered in surprise.

"Don't draw attention," Hex answered, "Quick, while they're distracted, drop the flag off the roof, and out of sight,"

"Ho-how did you get out of the statue?" Jeffrey demanded

"I'll explain later, drop the flag, now!"

Jeffrey complied, stepping backwards and dropping the flag to the street below, making sure to keep the other group in his line of sight.

He quickly dodged an elastic punch from Nicholas who yelled "Not so fast! You still have our flag bird boy!"

Jeffrey raised his arms above his head, signalling that he was complying with their demand, quietly praying that Hex had retrieved the flag, and was making his way back to their base. He returned his gaze to the fight, watching the clones closing in on the members of the enemy team.

Nicholas threw a punch forward, hitting nothing but thin air as the Grim in front of him began turning back into smoke just like the rest of them.

"You guys seriously fell for one of the oldest tricks ever" chuckled Grim's voice from behind Jeffrey.

The pale teen turned his head to the direction the smoke was sucked, seeing a pair of crimson devil horns and a batch of red-tipped black hair, finally visible thanks to the removal of the skull beanie he had seen all day.

"He's trying to buy time!" Kogane yelled, turning to face the duo.

"And why should I do that?" Grim replied in a mocking tone, moving to stand beside Jeffrey with a smirk on his face.

Realisation dawned on the quartet's faces, as the gravity of the situation hit them.

"Where's the flag?" Nicholas asked, marching towards Jeffrey with an angered expression.

"Doesn't ring a bell," Jeffrey replied, his heart beating rapidly as he moved back towards the edge of the rooftop. "See ya!" he called, then leaned back, his wings expanding to catch the air currents as he fell off the rooftop. Grim gave a mocking salute, then leapt off the roof to follow Jeffrey, his arm lengthening to hook onto the edge of the roof and slow his descent.

"After them!" Aaron yelled, then raced to the edge of the roof, grabbing hold of a pipe that ran down to the ground, sliding down smoothly before taking off after the two escapees.

* * *

As soon as the feeling returned to his body, Sirk pushed himself back to his feet, stretching out the kinks that had set into his body from the minutes he had spent lying on the ground,

"That was one hell of a workout," he groaned, "You really should have seen that last punch coming," he berated himself, "Not everyone holds to a code like you do."

He moved to stand in front of the alley Lionora had come from, reasoning it would be the most direct route that both his team, and the enemy team, would take.

"Gonna have to spar with that girl again sometime," he muttered to himself, rolling his shoulders "Seems hero work is gonna be more than I expected,"

A flash of colour drew his attention, and Sirk turned his head to see a blue flag, moving across the roofs towards him, the banner trailing in the wind. Sirk stared in confusion, till realisation clicked into place in his head.

"Hex!" He called, charging towards his teammate with a wide grin.

"Who else?" Hex responded, phasing through a pipe that was in his way as he approached.

**Name: Hex Dreemurr**

**Quirk: Ghost Cat. This quirk grants Hex the feline features and senses of a cat and the abilities of invisibility and intangibility.**

"Anyone following you?" Sirk asked.

"Ha," Hex laughed as he jumped off the roof landing before Sirk, "Everyone is following me, the plan was only ninety-nine percent effective,"

"Blame Grim," Sirk responded, "I just stayed at the base."

"Now's not the time for arguments," Hex retorted, "Time to secure victory."

"You'll have to get through me!" a voice called from team one's base.

Hex and Sirk turned to see Nick, landing in between the flag and them.

"Shit," Hex cursed holding the flag closer to his body.

"Its a two on one," Sirk reassured him "We got this,"

"He could still delay us," Hex answered, "Till his teammates catch up."

Realisation dawned on Sirk's face, before being replaced by a wicked smile.

"Keep a tight grip on the flag," He said, as he grabbed Hex by the shoulder.

"Wh-" His question was interrupted by Sirk picking him up, spinning once, and throwing him towards the base. However instead of taking him down the cat boy simply phased through Nick, before rolling into the flag's holding tube with a hollow thud, signalling their victory.

"SAFE!" the loudspeaker announced, the message echoing throughout the compound, followed by an eerie silence.

* * *

"Now," Jackhammer spoke, as he stood in the open air in front of the eight members of team's one and two. "Who can tell me, where team two did well," he asked the rest of the students, who had formed a semi-circle around the participants of the previous match

Isabella and Kacy raised their hands.

"Isabella," Jackhammer said, indicating for the student to step forward.

Isabella was a skinny girl, standing at 5'5 with a skin tone of radiant chestnut, and straight shiny black hair, with rogue strands coming off at the roots ends and falling over one of her almond-shaped golden eyes, covering it. She wore the school uniform with an impeccable neatness, not a single crease visible on any part.

"They split into two even teams," Isabella said, "While it fell apart later, when they made the plan, it would have allowed them to have a better chance if they ended up facing three members of the other team."

"Exactly," Jackhammer confirmed, "The plan was good, but poorly executed in the long run."

"They also had good team composition," Isabella continued, "Aaron and Kogane had good defensive potential, and Aaron had ranged potential, eliminating the weakness of having to remain in the base. On the other hand, Nick and Lionora had better movement potential, which gave them the best shot at getting the flag."

"Once again, correct," Jackhammer nodded, "Excellent work Isabella."

Isabella nodded in acknowledgement, stepping back into line with the other students.

"Now, who can tell me where they went wrong?" Jackhammer asked.

Once again, Kacy and Isabella raised their hands, along with the tanned boy with long black hair, held back in a ponytail, the same boy who had led them to the training compound.

"Dakota," Jackhammer said, signalling for the tanned boy to step forward "what do you think?"

Dakota stood at 5'7, with a somewhat muscular build. His skin was tanned, almost caramel coloured, which blended with his brown almond shaped eyes. His hair was long, hanging down to the middle of his back, held together in a simple ponytail. He wore part of the school uniform, choosing to shed the shirt and show off his physique instead, along with a black headband with red stripes and a feather pointing up on the right side

"After they beat Jeffrey," Dakota said, "They should have checked the area for backup. They may not have been able to see Hex, but if they kept their eyes open, they might have seen Hex stealing the flag. Also," he continued, "Nick probably should have made sure Grim was unconscious before running off."

Jackhammer nodded in agreement, while Nick looked down at his feet guiltily.

"Now, team one, where did they go well."

Two students stuck their hands up, a girl with curly, golden brown hair, highlighted with red tips, and a brunette with a messy ponytail and two bangs that framed her face

"Coral," Jackhammer said, pointing at the girl with curly brown hair

"They won!" Coral said, a sly smile on her face

Jackhammer cracked a small smile, as he hung his head, "Technically correct, but not what I'm looking for." He switched his gaze to the brunette, "What about you, Loreley?"

Loreley was a 5'9 tall with an athletic build. She had porcelain-coloured skin with almond shaped, honey-coloured eyes. Her brown hair fell down to her mid-back and was tied into a messy ponytail, with two chin-length bangs on either side of her face to frame it, while a light scar parted her left eyebrow.

"They made an effective plan that played to the team members strengths well," Loreley answered, "And when things went wrong, they improvised and overcame the obstacles in their way,"

"Very good Lorely," Jackhammer answered. "Now, finally," he said, with an evil glint in his eye, "Where did team one go wrong?"

Immediately, several hands shot up, their eyes turning to look at Grim and Sirk with a mixture of pity and amusement.

"Seems we have a lot of opinions here," Jackhammer said, "Let's go with… Emma," he said, pointing towards the girl with a traditional black hijab covering the majority of her brown, wavy hair.

Emma was a young Afghan girl standing at 5'6, with a figure somewhere between an hourglass and a rectangle. Her black eyes were slanted downwards, with silvery white irises that blended into the sclera with an almost invisible seam. Her forearms and hands were covered with scales that started in a gunmetal grey, and faded to a greyish white as they approached the underside. Her nails were long and clawlike, and behind her stretched a one and a half metre long tail, covered in the same scales that adorned her forearms and hands.

"Their plan fell apart," she answered, stuttering slightly and avoiding eye contact, while revealing a dark bluish-grey colour inside her mouth as she spoke, "after Grim left to deal with Nick and Lionora, Jeffrey was at a disadvantage, which led to an injury. On top of that, Grim lost the fight with Nick after the constructs he sent after Lionora were destroyed." She paused for a moment, taking a breath before continuing "Though i would say the fault lies with Sirk as he disrupted that fight when he helped Lionora, and destroyed Grim's constructs."

The reaction within the two team's was immediate; a mixture of surprise and confusion; the only ones not affected were Lionora and Sirk. Grim turned to glare at Sirk, an expression of complete rage taking over his face, while the other five stared at the duo with puzzled expressions.

"Excellent observation Emma," Jackhammer said, seemingly oblivious to the building tension within the team. "No-" he began, before Grim interrupted him, his signature smoke starting to waft in circles around him. "You!" he growled while keeping his death glare fixed on Sirk.

Before anyone could react Grim's hand shot forward, his fingers quickly changing into long thin blades, narrowly missing the other students head.

"Hey now," Sirk said, as he backed away from his bloodthirsty teammate, "I was just training myself not to rely on cowardly tactics," he centred his weight, getting ready for another attack "That's what this is right, training. I'm not going to practice relying on an unfair advantage, that's a cheaters view, and no cheater's ever won a fair fight with me."

Grim charged forward, retracting his arm as he went. He barreled towards Sirk, slashing towards his ribs in a frenzied rage. Sirk danced back, but was forced to block the blades with his arm when Grim got to close. The blades left a set of crimson slashes as Grim yanked his arm back for a follow-up slash, changing his aim to Sirk's face this time. Sirk grabbed Grim's arm with his injured one, holding it back and preventing any more cuts, so Grim swung his fist towards the other boys head. The fist connected, but Sirk ignored it, it having no effect thanks to his quirk. He grabbed Grim's wrist, pulling it away from his face with a determined expression.

"Well, looks like I was right," Sirk taunted, "No cheater's going to win a fight against me."

Grim snarled, and placed his foot against Sirk's midriff, using it as leverage to tear his arms from Sirk's grasp. He backed away, the smoke emerging from Grim's shoulders and doubling in intensity as it formed a towering pillar.

"Oh shit!" Nicholas cursed, as he recognised the pillar of smoke, "We gotta stop him now!" he called to the rest of the class, and a few people sprung into action, as Mr Decker had tackled Sirk to the side protecting him from the massive skeleton's arm that darted out of the smoke, aiming for the teenager. Emma, Dakota, Isabella and Loreley raced forward, engaging their quirks as they ran. Lorely thrust her arm forward, conjuring a whirlwind, disrupting the smoke that was forming and preventing even more of the skeleton from developing, while Isabella sent out a ball of silvery aura, ripping the skeleton's arm away from the dissipating smoke cloud and throwing it into the ground. While they did this, Dakota pulled a short staff from his forearm, looping it over Grim's head and pulling back against his throat, holding him in place while Emma sank her fangs into his neck, causing Grim to stiffen in place, all his muscles tensing simultaneously as the venom travelled through his bloodstream.

Mr. Decker climbed back to his feet, seeing the four students restrain the still lightly struggling Grim.

"Sorry, but it looks like class is over for the day. Kids, let him go and go to your dorms. I'll take him from here," he turned to Sirk, who had also climbed back to his feet. "You come too. You both need to go to the infirmary, and I think we need to clear this up before he goes off a second time."

Sirk nodded silently, removing his gym uniform jacket to wrap around his injured arm as he helped the teacher lift the incapacitated student. The trio wandered off towards the main school building, supporting a still growling Grim between Sirk and Mr Decker.

"Sir!" Isabella called out, but either the teacher was too far away to hear her, or he was ignoring her, as he didn't respond. She hung her head, "He never told us where the dorms were," she complained, the rest of the class echoing her sentiment.

* * *

and that was it for this chapter. i hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to follow/favorite or leave a review. as you can see towards the end we rushed a bit through the intros and that will be the case for the next chapters (which are thankfully already written cause i'm a fat idiot that keeps on reinjuring his wrist TwT) so that we can get the students appareances and quirks out of the way and start leading into the first arc.

* * *

Characters introduced this chapter:

Kogane Kaneki, Quirk: Midas Touch (TheExhausted)

Dakota Akecheta, Quirk: Arsenal (The Saiyan Sage)

Aaron Odessa, Quirk: Electrokinesis (Spirytas)

Isabella Newtonia, Quirk: Gravity Vector Control (ManofPewter)

Loreley Morgan, Quirk: Tornado (anonymica)

Emma Dil Ozer, Quirk: Black Mamba (LunaRose2468)


	5. Resolutions and Revelations

Sirk and Mr Decker finally managed to carry Grim into the infirmary, dropping him unceremoniously onto one of the hospital beds that lined the wall of the infirmary. Sirk took a seat across from the paralysed student, maintaining eye contact with Grim as the other student growled quietly. Mr Decker sighed at the two students, then knocked on the door to the office that connected to the infirmary.

The door was flung open by a strange looking man in a lab coat, with red-rimmed glasses and oversized sneakers, "I wasn't sleeping!" The man announced, re-adjusting his glasses and coat in an attempt to look presentable. His eyes focused on the teacher that stood in front of him, "Decker?" he asked with a confused tone, "What are you doing here? Don't you have a class to teach?"

"I'm trying to take care of a few students," Mr Decker explained, then pointed towards Sirk and Grim, the tension between the duo still thick enough to cut with a knife.

The man stared for a moment, then quickly snapped into action, running into his office and retrieving two syringes, "What happened?" he asked, as he moved towards Sirk, unwrapping his arm to inspect the wound.

"Training accident," Mr Decker answered evasively, "But Grim here is still a little worked up about it, so I'm hoping to nip this problem in the bud,"

Now that the man was close, Sirk could get a better look at him. He was a tall and skinny man, standing at 5'10, with skinny arms and legs. His hair was messy and unkempt, sticking out erratically in all directions. He wore a thick pair of red-rimmed glasses that hid his eyes behind the reflections in the glass, along with a long doctors coat and an oversized pair of sneakers. He had the start of a scruffy beard growing on his chin, and a selection of strange marks on his face from sleeping with his glasses on. On his lapel was a nametag that read 'Dr Matthew Grant'.

Doctor Grant pulled the cap off one of the syringes, stabbing it into his arm and withdrawing a small measure of blood before removing the syringe, wiping it clean with an alcoholic swab. He turned to face his patient

"This might itch," Doctor Grant warned, then gently poked the needle into Sirk's arm, injecting the blood into the boy's limb. Sirk watched in amazement as the skin around the wounds began to twitch and crawl, growing to merge with the skin on the other side and cover the injury, not leaving so much as a scar or blemish.

"Wow," Sirk said, as he raised his arm to inspect it, before a wave of nausea overcame him, his arm growing heavier, his eyes nearly drifting shut and his stomach growling loudly.

"Side effects may include nausea, physical weakness, fatigue, hunger, low blood pressure, anaemia, and a strange itching sensation." the doctor listed off, already turning to face Grim, "I'd advise taking it easy for the rest of the day."

**Name: Matthew Grant**

**Quirk: Stem Cells. His body naturally produces advanced stem cells that greatly speed up the healing process, while exhausting the body, draining its natural resources, causing nausea, physical weakness, and hunger. These stem cells can be transferred to another person with a blood transfusion, helping others recover from any kind of injury.**

"Before you do anything," Jackhammer said, placing himself between the doctor and Grim, "Do you have any kind of restraints, I just want to stay on the safe side,"

The doctor brushed past him, "This is an area of healing, not some perverts dungeon. Besides," the doctor said, "He'll be too tired to do anything rash."

Mr Decker shook his head, pulling out a pair of Anti-Quirk handcuffs and slapping them onto Grim's wrists, "Better safe than sorry," He muttered. The doctor ignored him, repeating the treatment he had used with Sirk on Grim, and departing to his office not soon after.

Grim's muscles relaxed as the cells travelled through his body, reversing the damage the other students had done to him. He sat up violently as control returned to him, but sank back into the bed as the nausea hit him.

"Can you speak Grim?" Mr Decker asked, his voice tinged with concern

"Yes," Grim said with a low and threatening voice,

"Good," Mr Decker responded, helping to set the student upright on the bed, "Now, we're going to have a civilised discussion about what happened," He said, as he dragged a chair in between the two students, "Grim, since Sirk has already given his side of the story, why don't you start."

Grim rolled his eyes while his tail swung from left to right. "How about the fact that he kicked me in the head during the match? I don't like when people do that!" he answered, not bothering to make eye contact.

The other two raised a brow in confusion at this answer, causing Grim to sigh in annoyance. He reached into his sock, retrieving something that looked like a lockpick and started fumbling around with the cuffs until they opened with a slight click.

He thrust his palm forward sending a ball of smoke to the ground where it began taking the shape of a detached bald head that had roughly the size of a watermelon.

Sirk and Mr Decker immediately tensed up, seeming to prepare for a fight as they stared at the smoke construct that just hobbled from left to right. "Hit him in the nose as hard as you can," said Grim towards their teacher, indicating towards the disembodied head.

After a brief pause and a quick shrug, the teacher took a shot, sending the head flying against the wall with a powerful kick to the nose.

Seconds later he came to regret the action, as Grim suddenly fell backwards onto the bed, blood gushing from his nose like a fountain.

"Grim!" Mr Decker cried, as he rushed to the student's aid, inspecting his bleeding nose

"What the hell was that?" demanded Sirk, not grasping how the two incidents were linked.

Mr Decker sighed before saying, "A mental link, right?" earning a nod from the student who was currently holding the bridge of his nose, to stop the bleeding, with one hand, while petting the head that had hobbled back to them with the other as it rested on the bed beside him.

Sirk still looked confused so their teacher began explaining.

"These constructs are not just mere constructs. They are like a part of Grim and his mind is linked to them even after they leave his body. Hitting one means delivering every pain, and even worse every injury they should experience right to his body."

Sirk realised what his teacher was trying to explain, "So when I destroyed the constructs chasing Lionora…"

"It was like kicking me in the head," Grim finished, his glare returning as he turned towards his classmate.

The room was deathly silent for a moment, as Grim stared down Sirk.

"Well fuck," Sirk swore to break the silence, "You couldn't have told us that when we were making the plan, could ya?"

"Well, excuse me! Next time I'll ask beforehand if one of you has the intention of attacking me!" Grim retorted, the head beside him starting to hobble from left to right, almost like a boxer in the ring.

"I'm not the only one who would have attacked your constructs!" Sirk replied, "If this had caused you to go down in a critical moment, none of us would have known what was happening!"

"So what? Then that would be my problem, not yours! And did you ever consider that maybe I don't need your guys help? I'm perfectly fine on my own!"

"Oh yea-!" Sirk didn't manage to finish his answer to Grim's statement, as a loud crunching sound echoed through the room, causing the two squabbling students to look towards their teacher. Clearly, Mr Decker was done for the moment, as now they looked at the pro-hero side of him. And he was clearly pissed.

Jackhammer had his hand on the nearby desk, slight cracks visible beneath his palm as he yelled "ENOUGH!"

The piston on his elbow began moving rapidly and a second later the desk crashed to the ground, shattered to splinters, as the teacher's hand smashed countless times down on its surface.

**Name: Dax "Jackhammer" Decker**

**Quirk: Piston Arms. He can utilize pressurized pistons installed within his arms to dramatically increase his offensive power and deal heavy damage to opponents or objects. **

The doctor poked his head out from his office, staring at the destroyed desk in dismay.

"My desk…" The doctor whispered, tears building in his eyes, "My sixth favourite desk…"

He turned to glare at the teacher, but withered under the glare of the pro-hero that stood in his place, darting back into his office with a whimper.

Jackhammer seethed, breathing deeply as he glared at the duo, "Now…" He growled, his voice reverberating around the room, "The next student who raises his voice, will get the same treatment as this desk here…" He flexed his massive arm, "Any questions?"

"Yeah!" Grim raised his hand, probably to mock the teacher. "Can I go now? Whatever this is you're trying to do is going nowhere."

"You can go when we're done," Jackhammer ordered, "I don't care if it takes a day, a week, or an entire year! You both need an attitude adjustment, how long it takes will depend on how willing you are to cooperate."

Grim withdrew into a sullen silence, not bothering to respond to Jackhammer's answer.

"Now Sirk," Jackhammer said, turning to face the student, "Finish your statement, at a reasonable volume."

Sirk gulped, and took a deep breath, "You're not fine on your own Grim," he said, trying to make eye contact with the other student, "You might be among the best of the best, but me and the others are the ones that make up the rest of the top, and you cannot win against equals, not without help." He finished, maintaining his attempt at eye contact even after he stopped speaking.

Jackhammer nodded once, then turned to face Grim, calmly waiting for a response from the other teen, who seemed more interested in messing around with the still present construct then acknowledging their conversation. Jackhammer sighed, "Sirk, you may go,"

"No," Sirk answered, crossing his arms, "I'll stay here till something is achieved, no matter how long it takes," He stretched his legs out, putting his hands behind his head, "You might as well sit down Sir, I think this might take a while."

* * *

The Dorm buildings were a separate compound from the school, made up of several buildings each standing at 5 stories tall and separated into two wings, made of solid concrete, giving it a bleak and grey exterior, set with windows to allow light into the building. Near the buildings was a simple courtyard, decorated with a few garden beds, and a simple fountain that kept the air around the buildings cool and crisp.

On the inside, the first floor consisted of a lounge, a dining room with an adjacent kitchen, and two large bathrooms separated by gender, with utilities in each for ten people to use at a time. On the second, third, fourth, and fifth floors, they kept the dorm rooms separated by gender with a set of four rooms on each building side, resulting in thirty-two rooms in total, one for each student, and twelve extra. Every room was equipped with air conditioning, toilet, bed, fridge, closets, and a balcony

Class 1-A had been assigned to the first building, the one that faced towards the northeast of the compound. The group of students pushed open the doors, splitting into smaller groups as they walked, moving towards the rooms they were assigned to as they swarmed the building. In the end, the rooms were arranged as follows;

Dakota, Aaron and Sirk were assigned the first three boys rooms on the second floor, while Emma and two other girls, Alicia and Aya, received three of the girls rooms on the other side. On the third floor, Kogane was assigned one room, while two other boys, Roman and Harpakrut, got another two. On the other half, Isabella and Loreley got two of the rooms, and Miriam, another girl, was assigned the third one. On the fourth floor, Nicholas and Hex were assigned the first two rooms, along with another boy, DeShawn, who was assigned another. On the other side, Lionora, Kacy and Coral got three of the girls rooms, and finally, Jeffrey and Grim received rooms on the fifth floor, leaving the remaining rooms empty.

Once the rooms had been sorted, the students migrated into the lounge, sitting down on the couches and chairs that were arranged in a semi-circle around the large communal TV in the middle of the lounge. Jeffrey and Hex sat next to each other, their initial animosity seemingly forgotten after the violent tussle between their teammates.

"What do you think is happening between those two?" a voice asked, and Jeffrey and Hex turned to inspect the owner of the voice

The girl, who Jeffrey recognised as Coral, was a quite short girl, standing at 4'11 with a lanky build. She had pale skin, with a spray of freckles across her nose, and patches of skin that had a scaly pattern and a bluish-green colouring. Her hair was curly and golden brown, highlighted with red at the tips, and it hung down to her mid back. Her eyes were doe shaped, with slightly diamond shaped pupils and bluish hazel irises. Her ears, strangely, were shaped like the fins of a fish, turning to a bluish green the further up the ear it went, helping to keep her black-rimmed glasses secured to her head.

"Sirk and Grim I mean," she continued, looking around at the other students. "I mean, Grim seemed like he was really going to seriously hurt Sirk." She leaned back in her chair, "What do you think, DeShawn?" she asked, pointing towards another student

The student in question, DeShawn, was a relatively tall student, standing at 6'0, with a medium build and dark brown skin, cracked with a dark purple glow showing from underneath his skin. His hair was black with purple highlights, reaching down past his shoulders, and dark purple circular eyes.

"Who cares," DeShawn blew off her question, stretching out and putting his arms behind his head. "If he wants to pick a fight, he can, I ain't gonna stop him. Why don't you answer the question, Aya?"

"I don't know," Aya said, and Hex turned to inspect the girl.

She was a short girl, standing at 5'2, with a pear-shaped build and pastel green hair that reached her chin on the left side, and got longer as it went right, ending just below her shoulder. She was fair skinned, and wore a white choker. Hex couldn't see the colour of her eyes, as she was holding them shut, which caught the attention of several of her other classmates too.

"I'm all for two guys having a small fight, it helps people bond," she continued, "But Grim looked like he was genuinely trying to kill Sirk, and that's pretty scary."

"Yeah…" Coral sighed, "Their quirks are pretty scary though, it's the sort of stuff you see from heroes in the top ten rankings."

"We all have quirks that could get us into the top ten," Another student responded, "That's why we're in the hero course, at one of the best hero schools, in the world."

The student in question, who Hex vaguely remembered introducing herself as Miriam, was a shorter student, standing at 5'5, with a slender build and fair skin. She had black hair, tied in a low bun, and hazel coloured, almond-shaped eyes, hidden slightly behind square brown reading glasses.

She opened her mouth to continue, but she was interrupted by the door to the dorm room opening, and Grim and Sirk walking in side by side. The room was silent as the duo walked in, every pair of eyes focused on them as they inspected the dorm building.

"Well, what happened?!" Coral asked loudly, breaking the silence.

"Ask Grim," Sirk stated, as he walked up the stairs and out of sight.

Every pair of eyes focused on Grim, as he gave an evil grin.

"Ask Sirk," he called over his shoulder as he followed the other student up the stairs.

* * *

"You can't be serious," Mr Decker said, as he sat opposite Eliana at her desk.

"I'm fully serious Dax," she answered, "Grim has a dangerous habit of sneaking off, and if he gets any inclination that these sort of people are spreading on the street, he'd go out after them, I have no doubts about the matter."

"Eliana, we cannot hide this sort of thing from the students," Dax responded, "They're going to go out into the world, and they'll potentially have provisional licences when they do. These maniacs are bad news, and we need to warn the students."

"Grim has spent the past few years acting as a vigilante. I'm worried that if we tell him, or if one of the students tells him, he will go after them."

Dax leaned back in his chair, sighing as he looked at the roof, "That can't be why you've brought me here, this could have been done at a weekly meeting, not in the dead of the night, when everyone else is gone, and all the students are asleep."

"Correct, that was not the only reason," Eliana opened a drawer on her desk, and produced a thick folder, "We have reports, several reports. Murder, arson, unlicensed quirk use, and most importantly, a missing person, a young man named Ty King, or T-Rex, as he calls himself."

Dax studied the file a few seconds before closing it. "And that fits in where? He is not the first teenager to go missing in the last few months. And most likely won't be the last in a while."

"He's different, just like Grim he's apparently connected to the vigilante group known as the Hunters, and if push comes to shove, and we have an open conflict on the streets, that's not going to be a good environment for aspiring heroes, or the general public," Eliana said, as she took the file, opening it again, "And the Hunters aren't the only group who are likely to get involved here, we have several groups on every side that would jump at a chance for a fight like this."

"Hiding all this information won't protect the students forever," Dax responded, "They're the future generation, and with their enrollment here far closer to this whole mess than anywhere else."

"I don't want to have to hide this information," Eliana responded, "But I have to take the actions that will ensure the safety of as many students as possible, and Grim's history of vigilantism won't only impact him, it could endanger the entire class."

Dax stood up, and walked to the office door, "Fine, I'll keep this under wraps," he said, as he rested his hand on the doorknob. "But as soon as this risks the safety of even one student, I'll tell all of them," he stated, as he walked out of the office, and into the darkness of the hallway.

As soon as the teacher had vanished from sight, something in the dark began to move, slithering across the floor and down the hallway, arriving at the feet of a familiar stocky form.

"Goddamnit. What mess did you guys get into this time, Ty?" Grim growled quietly under his breath as he pulled out his phone and dialled a number. He started making his way back to his dorm room as it dialled.

"Been a while, Night Terror," a slightly smug voice answered through the phone,

"Spare me the small talk, Ratchet" Grim said in an irritated tone, "We need to talk, the old place, tonight, one hour, and absolutely not a word to you know who!"

"See you there, brother," The voice answered, ending the call as Grim arrived at the dorm building.

Grim huffed, then climbed the stairs up to the fifth floor in complete silence, pushing open the door to his room and moving towards his closet. He reached inside, pulling out a black top hat and an ebony cane, topped with a silver skull. "Never thought i would need those again this soon," He muttered to himself, as he pushed his door shut with a click.

* * *

Red Garden Security Prison was located just a bit outside Crest Haven. It had long been abandoned by the city, left to fall to pieces and be reclaimed by nature. But on this night, it served a different purpose, a sinister and twisted purpose.

Buzz hurled a harpoon into the concrete of the abandoned prison yard, climbing the fence that lined the outside with the rope that trailed behind it. He dropped into the yard with a ungraceful roll, yanking the harpoon from the concrete as he fell.

"Glad to see you're as graceful as ever," a mocking voice commented from the shadows of the yard.

"And you still have the voice of an angel….with a horrible voice," replied Buzz with a tilted head and a childish tone while his harpoon retracted, giving way to a robotic hand.

"You know, I was expecting nothing, and I was still let down," the owner of the voice said, as she stepped out of the shadows.

He was a tall individual, standing at 6'0 with fair skin and what looked like a lean build, though Buzz knew that the clothes hid well developed muscles. His eyes and hair were bright orange, the later styled into a faux hawk, while he was dressed in a long black coat, dark grey pants, a black shirt, black fingerless gloves and a black dust proof mask, muffling his voice slightly.

"Tempest, it's been a while," Buzz said, as he eyed the other man.

"Best time of my life," Tempest said, as he inspected Buzz.

Buzz was a tall man, towering over Tempest at 7'0 with a thick and broad muscular build of at least 400 lbs, wild deranged green eyes, and spiked up short pitch black hair. He wore black pants, combat boots, a black fingerless glove on his left hand, and a black jacket with torn off sleeves and a zipper on the right side underneath the sleeve. Most noticeably, his right arm from the shoulder to the fingertips was entirely mechanical and about twice the size of his left arm, with a square shaped forearm.

"Then why did you call us back?" Buzz spat, glaring at Tempest.

"The same reason you came," Tempest responded calmly, "Times are changing, so I put the call out."

Buzz pulled a clearly broken phone out and started shaking it, before hurling it over his shoulder. "Guess I missed mine!" Buzz cackled, "Did you leave me a nice message?."

Tempest ignored his antics, pacing the yard as he waited for the third member of this meeting.

Buzz watched Tempest pace for a while, seemingly content as he waited for something to happen.

Suddenly, a ringing noise sounded from deep within the prison, echoing out into the yard.

"Finally," Tempest said, as he took off into the prison, leaving Buzz who was apparently more interested in the butterfly flying around his head. He navigated the prison, tracking the noise towards a row of old, nearly fallen apart prison telephones. He unhooked the third phone, ending its ringing as he lifted it to his ear.

"Hello," a modulated voice sounded out from the phones earpiece, "It's good to hear you again, Tempest."

"Where are you?!" Tempest demanded, "I was expecting a meeting, and you've yet to arrive,"

"The current situation requires more care than usual," the voice answered, "And I must handle another situation right now."

"We have more important things to adress," Tempest growled.

"I'm sure we do," The voice answered, "And I will be there, but right now I have to sort this problem, otherwise everything we have built will fall apart around our ears. Give me a day, I will arrive," the voice stated, and then ended the call.

Tempest snarled, smashing the phone against the wall of the prison block, stalking off in anger.

Buzz, who had just entered the room, followed him quietly, as they strode up the stairs and towards one of the still intact prison cells.

"Why here?" Buzz asked in a brief moment of lucidity, "And why now?"

"As I said, Times are changing," Tempest explained vaguely, "And change is the best time for opportunity. The old guard is dying, and the fresh blood are yet to be strong enough to stop us," He stopped in front of one of the prison cells, occupied by a tall hulking person. "War is coming, and we will be the victors, or we will all die trying."

* * *

**and that was chapter 5. We had some mediation attempts between Grim and Sirk, meet some more students of Class A (who will get more screen time soon), learn that our teachers are keeping 'deadly' secrets from the aspiring young heroes, have Grim sneaking around the school and we learned about some of his mysterious contacts but most importantly we properly meet two of our villains in person, Tempest and Buzz.**

**if you enjoyed the chapter please don't forget to follow/favorite or leave a review and tell me what/who you liked or didn't like (and what could be changed/made better in the future)**

* * *

Characters introduced this chapter:

DeShawn Grey, Quirk: Obsidian (BeastMode40)

Coral Torres, Quirk: Liquefy (KorianneAnders)

Aya Sudo, Quirk: Vibration Control (Arrow-chan3)

Miriam 'Marie' Javiniar, Quirk: Flora (Elements08)


	6. Secrets and Discoveries

before i start this story i want to announce that **my co-author ****TheAlmightyLump** has **started his own SYOC** called** Last Chance** which will pretty much be a sister story to Crest Academy (meaning there might be crossover chapters/cast apperances between the stories in the future at some point)

* * *

"Alright class," Mr Decker called out, interrupting the quiet chatter of the students as he prepared to begin the day's lesson, "Today, you'll be pairing up to produce a presentation on famous quirks of heroes or villains."

He grabbed a whiteboard marker, and began to write the instructions on the whiteboard.

"You will need to identify the powers of the quirk, the strengths, the weaknesses, any interesting features, and how the owner uses the quirk." he listed, turning to face the class again "You have one week."

Once Mr Decker gave the deadline, the class erupted in a mixture of excitement and apprehension, talking over each other in increasingly loud voices.

"Quiet!" Mr Decker commanded over the voices of his students, silencing the class. He waited a moment for anyone to resume talking, then continued, "If you have any questions, raise your hands. Otherwise, stay quiet," He said with a glare.

Several students raised their hands, eyeing the teacher with apprehension.

"Lionora," Mr Decker said, pointing towards the tall minotaur girl.

"Do we get to pick our partners?" the girl asked with a smile

"No," The teacher answered, "As with most things in the hero class, you will be assigned a partner. Heroes have to work alongside people they normally wouldn't, and we strive to prepare you for work as a hero." Mr Decker finished, his reasoning drawing agreement from several other students. "DeShawn," the teacher resumed, pointing towards the dark-haired student

"Do we get to pick the quirk we study?"

"Yes, but it must be approved by me beforehand. Therefore i also have a list of different quirks you can choose from in case you don't find a suitable one" The teacher answered, "Jeffrey,"

"How long does the presentation have to be?" the raven-haired student asked, "And how should we present it?"

"It should be long enough to cover the relevant information," Mr Decker answered evasively, "And you may present it however you want, but I would suggest a speech, or an oral report,"

"How do you expect us to finish this in a week?" Kacy interrupted, "We have other work for other classes, we don't have enough time!"

Mr Decker glared at the interrupting student, and cleared his throat, "As I said, raise your hand if you wish to ask a question," The teacher reprimanded, "As for the deadline, quirk investigation and analysis is an essential skill for a hero to develop, and since it will often be used in a combat situation, you must be able to do it quickly. I fully expect your research on the quirks to be done on the first day, the rest of the time is simply for writing it up, and practising the presentation."

Mr Decker waited for anyone else to put their hands up, but it seemed like the classes questions had been answered. He resumed explaining the assignment, "Now, keep quiet while I list your partners," He grabbed a clipboard off his desk, and began to read off the pairs.

"Dakota and Kacy, you two are group one." he said, pointing at the two students, "Roman, Harpakrut, group two. Aya, Hex, group three. Kogane, Loreley, group four. Emma, Coral, group five. Sirk, Deshawn, group six. Jeffrey, Miriam, group seven. Isabella, Aaron, group eight. Lionora, Nicholas, group nine. Alicia and Grim…" he trailed off, noticing that Grim wasn't sitting at his desk. He looked around the room, and realised there were only nineteen students, "Where's Grim?" he asked the class. The students remained quiet, seemingly as confused as he was. "Jeffrey?" he asked the student, knowing he was on the top floor of the dorm too.

"No idea Sir," Jeffrey responded "I haven't seen him today,"

Mr Decker sighed and rubbed his nose. "Ok, Alicia, when Grim arrives, you can partner with him. In the meantime, go sit with… someone." he gestured vaguely, as the entire class moved to sit in their groups. Alicia ended up sitting with group two, Roman and Harpakrut.

Roman was a shorter boy, standing at 5'7 with an average build and tanned skin. His hair was long, shaggy, and pitch black in colour, while his eyes were wide and storm grey, flecked with green. He wore the school uniform properly, but his tie was looser than other students.

On the other hand, Harpakrut was a lean and scrawny boy, standing at 5'9. He wore the school uniform neatly and properly, but Alicia couldn't see much else about him, as his head was covered in a white turban, and his face was obscured by a white headscarf. The only thing that was visible behind the headscarf was his almond coloured eyes.

As she moved to sit with them, Roman looked over the girl.

Alicia was a short girl, standing at 5'2, with a slim build and olive tanned skin. She wore the school uniform quite poorly, not buttoning up her collar and wrapping a jumper around her waist. Her hair was dark blonde, held in a low ponytail, and her eyes were leaf-shaped, with light blue irises.

"Now get to work," Mr Decker said, as he walked towards the door of his classroom, "I'm going to go find Grim."

As soon as the teacher left the room, several students sprung into action. Kacy immediately dragged Dakota over to Alicia, Roman and Harpakrut, pulling their chairs with her.

Kacy was standing at 5'3, with a slender build and peach toned skin. She had long blonde hair that reached down to the middle of her back, and it was brushed behind her ears to reveal two small black hoop earrings in each earlobe. Her eyes were round, with blue irises, reminiscent of sapphires.

"Hi there!" she greeted the other three students. "Sorry you got paired with the guy who decided not to show up," she said to Alicia, her voice tinged with sympathy.

"It's fine," Alicia brushed off, "If he's not willing to show up to class, he's probably not willing to help me on this project, I'd rather just do it by myself."

"Well that's good," Kacy said with a smile, "I'm glad he didn't get paired with someone who would have needed his help." She stretched out in her chair, "Why do you think he's skipping class?" she asked the group of students.

"Maybe because of what happened yesterday?" Dakota answered, "the fight and everything."

"I don't think so," Coral said, as she joined the group with her partner, Emma, "I mean, Sirk's still here, and so are you, Dakota."

Emma gasped, and clapped her hands over her mouth, "Wh-what if my quirk did something?" she asked in a panicked tone, her voice muffled by her hands.

"No silly," Coral reassured her, "remember, he walked back to the dorms with Sirk."

Roman stared at Coral in amazement as she comforted a shocked Emma, "Sirk!" he said, slapping his forehead, "why don't we ask Sirk? He might know something."

The rest of the group paused for a moment, trying to think of an excuse or reason for not asking their classmate, while Alicia stood up, and walked to the brown-haired student.

"Excuse me," She asked, trying to get the other students attention.

The other student turned to face her, looking her up and down once before responding, "What do you need?" he answered politely.

"Do you know why Grim's not in class? Did anything happen after your fight?" Alicia asked bluntly.

"Nothing that would make him skip class," Sirk answered, "If you want to know, why not ask him?"

Alicia huffed, spinning around and walking to the door, "Maybe I will," She muttered to herself, as she returned to her chair.

* * *

Mr Decker pushed open the door to Grim's dorm room, quickly looking around for the missing student. He found him, resting on the bed, his eyes closed as he quietly breathed. Jackhammer crept over to the student and gently shook him, trying to wake him up. Grim awoke slowly, his eyes drifting open as he turned to look at his teacher.

"Mr… Decker?" he asked with a yawn, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to check in on you," the teacher answered, "You were missing in class, and now I see why."

"Sor-" Grim began, but he was cut off by a violent coughing fit, "Sorry sir," he finished.

"You alright Grim?" the teacher asked, "Did you catch something?"

"I think so," Grim answered, "After the visit to the infirmary, I think I got ill on the way back."

Jackhammer turned away, only to whip back around as a loud thump resounded throughout the room.

"What was that?" he asked, staring at Grim, who had shifted in the bed.

"Something fell on me," Grim answered evasively, settling back into his original position "I reacted," he pointed towards the closet and at a dictionary that was lying in front of it now, having been on the shelf above the bed seconds ago.

"Well, we can't have you in class while you're sick, so stay here, rest up." Jackhammer said, seemingly dismissing the incident, and Grim's strange behaviour. He stood up to leave, waving as he left, "I hope to see you in class soon, skipping is not an option if you expect to pass." He shut the door with a click, his footsteps echoing as he walked across the hallway and down the stairs.

Grim breathed a sigh of relief, "You can come out now," he said with an evil smirk, seemingly to no-one.

"Finally!" a voice responded from within the closet, and with a shove, the door flew open, and a black haired boy fell out, bouncing to his feet in front of Grim's bed.

He was a short boy, standing at 5'2, with a chubby build and pale-ish skin, tinged with a rosy red colour. His hair was short and black, while his eyes were blood red coloured and round shaped. He was wearing a white t-shirt under a black overall with a big red R on the back. His right hand was clearly missing, and had been replaced by an advanced mechanical prosthetic, which he wore a black fingerless glove over, with its matching pair on his left hand. He had black combat boots, and a pair of blue tinted welding goggles wrapped around his forehead.

"God it was cramped in there," the boy complained, as he stretched his back, "You really need to clean out your closet."

* * *

Elliot sat in the mysterious room, the manacles on his wrists and ankles preventing him from escaping, and the bag over his head preventing him from seeing what was happening around him.

While he couldn't see, he knew exactly who was currently circling him like prey, and for some reason sniffing him every few minutes.

"Such a shame. To waste a good piece of flesh in here and for such a reason" Buzz's voice resounded through the room, the manic desire for violence and blood that was always present in his tone chilling Elliot to the bone.

"We must make sacrifices for progress," Tempest, Elliots employer, calmly explained from behind Elliot, as he wheeled an object into the room.

Buzz ripped the bag off Elliot's head, blinding him with the harsh lights that filled the room. Elliot squinted as he waited for his eyes to adjust to the new light levels. The room was an old prison cell, with industrial lights strung up around the room and what looked like an old electric chair bolted to the floor.

Elliot immediately began to struggle, twisting and turning as he attempted to escape the execution chair, certain that his life was going to end soon.

"Calm down, Elliot," Tempest reassured, "The chair was simply the only thing that would effectively hold you in place, we have no plans to kill you."

Tempest shot the pouting Buzz a glare, the mad man clearly upset about not being allowed to use the chair for its original purpose. "Besides, do you really think we'd be so medieval as to use an electric chair, in this day and age?"

"I would!" Buzz responded happily from his corner with a raised hand, turning to face the imprisoned man with a sinister smile.

"Then why am I here?" Elliot said, finally gathering the courage to talk.

"Like I said," Tempest answered, cutting off any replies from Buzz, "Sacrifices must be made for progress, and you are our metaphorical lamb," He walked towards the cart he had wheeled into the room, and picked up a long syringe, flicking it delicately to dislodge any bubbles within the liquid it held.

Elliot shrank back unto the chair, staring at the needle with a mixture of apprehension and fear on his face, "W-W-What progress, what's going to happen to me?"

"I'm not quite sure," Tempest mused, as he approached Elliot, "But that's an important part of science, experimentation," He grabbed Elliot's arm and stabbed the needle in, injecting the strange solution into him, "And evaluation," He finished, as he stepped back, a curious look on his face.

"Maybe his face will melt off, like in that one movie," Buzz said, having taken position behind Tempest at some point, "or even better his innards!"

Tempest rolled his eyes and raised his hand. "Alright. That's enough from you now. Back into your corner, face to the wall and fingers in your ears," Tempest growled, lightning crackling to life around his right hand.

Buzz eyed his mechanic hand, not sure how he would be able to stuff that oversized finger into his ear, but he still complied, not wanting to anger his superior any further.

Elliot, in the meantime, began to experience the effects of the drug. It started as an itch, beginning at his arm and spreading up the limb. Elliot strained to scratch the itch, but the restraints of the chair held him in place. As it spread, it got worse, like a mixture of an intense burn and an icy freeze, spreading across his body. Elliot began to twitch, scraping himself against the chair in a desperate plea for relief. He shrieked in pain, pleading for the sensation to end. The pain began to creep into his brain, shutting it down rapidly till all that was left was an empty husk of a man. Elliot fell silent, his head hanging down as he dropped in his chair.

"Can you hear me, Elliot?" Tempest asked, his voice tinged with excitement and anticipation.

Elliot nodded, remaining eerily quiet in front of the two villains

"Good," Tempest said, straightening up and turning away from Elliot, "Now we can truly begin."

* * *

Alicia marched up the stairs of the dorm building, preparing to chew out her project partner since all groups, except theirs, had made big progress with their presentations over the course of the class. She reached the fifth floor, quickly identifying Grim's room and throwing it open. She looked around the room for the black and red haired student, but discovered he was absent from his dorm.

"Grim?" she asked to the empty room, "Where are you?" She knocked against the adjacent toilet door, getting no answer.

She looked around the room once more, noticing something that looked like a folder sticking out from underneath the mattress. She grabbed it, her curiosity getting the better of her, and began to inspect her discovery. It was a manilla folder, full of missing person reports, police information, photographs, and news reports of vigilantes, going back several weeks and focusing on the area surrounding the city.

"What the hell is this?" Alicia asked herself as she flicked through the pages of the document, "And why does Grim have it?"

She arrived at the final page of the report, and began to read it. Her eyes widened in shock as she read the report. It detailed the actions of a vigilante that went by the name 'Night Terror', and the way his quirk, which was described as a cloud of dark purple smoke, was used. Alicia gawked at the long list of crimes the vigilante had been accused of, unfolding the additional list that had been stapled to the report. Finally, she looked at the mugshot, and it confirmed the suspicions that had been building since she started reading the report. The person in the mugshot was her classmate, Grim.

Alicia shut the folder and put it back before striding out into the hallway and down the stairs. She wasn't sure if and more importantly how she should tell her classmates about this.

* * *

**Later that night...**

Tempest paced up and down the airport lobby, sourly waiting for a specific flight to come in. He had left Buzz behind for this, the psychotic killer not being the most subtle when it came to operating in public. He looked up at the arrival board once again, eyeing the flight in from Beijing that was due to arrive in an hour. "Why the hell did she want me to arrive so early?" He swore under his breath, clenching his fists in anger.

"Mr Tempest?" a voice asked from behind him, causing his whole body to tense in preparation.

He turned to face the source of the voice, a young looking airline worker, looking at him with apprehension,

"Are you Mr Tempest, I'm supposed to escort you to the private airfield?"

"Yes… I am 'Mr' Tempest," Tempest answered, a confused look on his face, "Where are you escorting me?"

"My employer has requested your presence," He said, "Please follow me," he turned and walked off, making his way through the crowds. Tempest followed him, pushing through the crowds.

The duo arrived at the private airfield, stepping out into the open air, away from the noise and smoke emerging from the main airfield.

"What ha-" Tempest began, before the sound of a jet coming into landing interrupted him. It slowed down as it descended, landing without so much as a bump as it slid to a stop in front of Tempest. The airline worker bowed and departed back into the airport.

The door hatch of the jet popped open, descending into a flight of stairs as it hit the ground. An air steward stepped out, and right behind him stood the person Tempest had been waiting for.

She was a slender Chinese woman dressed into a knee length black qipao with red flower pattern, standing around 5'5 with mid back length black hair and vibrant green eyes that shined with a sharp cunning.

"Good to see you again, Tempest," She said, as she approached him, "It's been too long,"

"Apparently not for you," Tempest answered, as he eyed her fine clothing and expensive jewellery, "Seems the years have been kind to your bank account, Xia Li. or do you prefer Miss Fortune?"

"I work hard," She answered, "securing a workforce in Beijing was step one, taking over this city will be step two. And I think you can guess what step three is."

"Considering it is my plan, yes," Tempest answered, as the pair walked back into the airport, the steward following them with the luggage.

"The conception was yours," Xia Li answered, "Beijing, and the rest of the execution, have been a collaborative effort for years."

Tempest ignored her comment, as they arrived at the car he had arrived in. Xia Li smirked at the vehicle.

"I see funding is the first issue I will be resolving," She commented in a snarky tone. "Was your piggy bank enough to fund this? Or did you have to steal Buzz's too?"

"Get in the car," Tempest growled, "We need to get underground quick. No matter how China treated you, we are all still wanted criminals in this city."

"That will change soon," Xia Li answered, "We will no longer be wanted, but feared."

* * *

"That may be true," Tempest answered, as he slipped into the driver's seat, "But the first step of that is to get in the fucking car."

Ratchet crossed his arms before his chest, observing the shady nightclub across the street.

"Are you going to speak or will you continue to stare at me from all the way over there?" he asked with a stern expression without turning around once.

"From over where?" Grim replied from the shorter boys left side as the shadowy figure at the edge of the building dispersed. "How are you still falling for those old tricks, 'Richard'?"

His presence was completely ignored now as the overall-clad teen unhooked a tablet from his belt and began tipping around on it.

"Oi. I don't have all night. Do you have my stuff or not?" asked Grim slightly annoyed.

Ratchet pointed at a suitcase to his right, which Grim quickly scooped up.

"Your old costume was in pretty bad shape when you left half a year ago, and don't get me started on this trash pile that your fancy school provided you with. I already made better stuff when i was five years old" Ratchet said while swiping through some sort of file on his tablet.

Grim rolled his eyes at the other teen's confidence in his own skills and opened the suitcase, a smile quickly spreading across his face as he saw the content of it. "Damn it Ratch. Did I ever tell you that you are the best and just how much I love you?"

"Nope, but it wouldn't hurt your pride if you called once a day to do so" Ratchet replied with a cocky grin before pressing the touchscreen of his tablet once again.

As soon as he did so died both light and music of the nightclub leaving the building completely silent. He turned to Grim with his cocky grin and said; "Though now would be the perfect moment to do so for the very first time ever."

Grim pulled the top hat deeper into his face while adjusting his new jacket. "Let's go and see what they know first. Afterwards, you can record me and use it as your ringtone for all I care."

i'm sorry for the delay. not much to say as i haven't been feeling well lately which is why the chapter might not be the best. We kind of rushed through the appearances of the students a bit in the last chapters so that the plot and important characters for the first arc can be pushed but don't worry in the coming chapters we'll have matches again where some characters we haven't seen much of will get some spotlight.

If you enjoyed the chapter please don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you liked or disliked and also to follow/favorite if you haven't done that already.

Also something i've been wondering lately: should i include the weekday and date of the day and such or should i only include things like location in the future chapters?

* * *

**Characters introduced:**

Alicia Auguste, Quirk: Magnetism (ShugoYuuki123)

Harpakrut Pamon, Monster Generator (AnonymousAK)

Kacy Levett, Quirk: Power Legs (KingKatsu)

Roman Hunter, Quirk: Black Light (ZeroTailedJinchuriki)

Richard 'Ratchet' Barrett, Quirk: Metal Shape (KingKatsu)

Xia Li/Miss Fortune, Quirk: Jinx (KingKatsu)


	7. AN: KingKatsu is BACK! and got news!

i deeply apologize to everyone that there was no activity on this story for a while now. i haven't been feeling well both physically and mentally so i took a bit of a break down in Italy visiting family but now KingKatsu is back (with his wrist fully recovered!)

but enough about that. the reason i posted this A/N is because i want to rewrite the story. things didn't work out so well and i lost most chapters i had prewritten so far plus i reread everything else i had so far and to be honest i don't like the way the story is going anymore.

a updated submission form is already on my profile and i'll also post an upgraded proglogue if anybody is still interested in this story. and if anyone is interested in resubmitting their OC i would gladly reaccept them

again i'm sorry for doing this yet again with another story despite trying not to crash and burn so often


End file.
